Hanya Kau Yang Kucinta
by Hikaru Yoshi
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Suatu ketika Sakura menjauhi Naruto. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat dia menyadari betapa dia sangat membutuhkan Naruto dan menyesali keputusannya. Chapter 5 UPDATED! WARNING : INSIDE. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hallo minna-san.. :D Ini fic pertama saya di FFN jadi mohon dimaklumi ya segala kekurangan yang ada dan mohon maaf kalo ceritanya jelek maklum baru pertama hehehhe… Udah ah gak mau banyak cicngcong..

**Hanya Kau Yang Kucinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family and Other**

**Summary : **Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Suatu ketika Sakura menjauhi Naruto. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menyadari betapa dia sangat membutuhkan Naruto dan meyesali keputusannya.

**WARNING : AU, OOC(maybe), gaje, abal, pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat dan typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

Pagi datang malam berlalu. Sang dewi malam berganti tugas dengan sang Raja Matahari. Dinginnya malam berganti hangatnya pagi. Di salah satu rumah dan di salah satu kamar terlihat sebongkah *eh maaf salah* maksudnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik masih terlelap di kasurnya dan saking nyenyaknya dia tidak sadar telah membentuk sebuah pulau (baca: ngiler).

KRIEETT

Pintu kamar dibuka dan disana terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sepinggang diikat _twintail_ sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya lalu berjalan mendekati lelaki itu kemudian menggoncang badannya agar dia bangun.

"Naruto-_kun_…" katanya sambil tetap menggoncang badan lelaki itu. Tapi tampaknya lelaki itu tidak bergeming.

"Naruto…" kali ini gadis itu memanggil tanpa sufix '_kun_' lagi dan meninggikan suaranya.

"Ngghhh..". Orang yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya menggeliat sedikit tapi tetap masih tertidur pulas.

Kesabaran sang gadis pun habis dan dia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu…

"NA-RU-TOOO!" Teriak gadis itu yang sontak langsung membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dan jatuh dengan kepala mendarat lebih dulu di lantai.

"_It-ittai_, kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu Naruko?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena membentur lantai.

Gadis yang dipanggil Naruko tadi yang tak lain adalah saudara kembar dari Naruto tersenyum. Naruto memiringkan kepala kebingungan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga.." Kata Naruko tetap tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian senyumannya pudar diganti muka sebal. "Uh, susah sekali membangunkanmu." gerutu Naruko.

"Huh, iya iya. Kau jadi semakin mirip dengan Karin-_nee_ saja."kata Naruto

"Hehehe" Naruko nyengir. "Ya sudah, cepat mandi. Ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah. Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku hanya karena kau."

Naruko pun beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar Naruto lalu menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan gerutuannya.

Naruto lalu langsung menyambar handuk yang tergantung di pintunya lalu langsung melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya Naruko di meja makan, baru Naruko akan duduk dia sudah ditanya oleh ibunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan Uzumaki Kushina yang sudah berganti nama jadi Namikaze Kushina. Wanita bersurai merah itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya Namikaze Minato yang masih ada di kamar mandi.

"Naruto sudah bangun?" Tanya Kushina

"Sudah _Kaa-san_, tapi tadi susah sekali membangunkannya sampai-sampai aku harus berteriak agar dia bangun" kata Naruko lalu langsung menyantap sarapannya.

"Dasar. Padahal ini hari pertama kalian jadi murid SMA tapi tabiatnya masih tetap tidak berubah dan selalu susah dibangunkan." Sahut gadis yang duduk di sebelah Naruko yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Karin.

Naruko menghela nafas."Ya begitulah Karin-_nee_"

Karin adalah anak pertama dari pasangan MinaKushi dan hanya terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto dan Naruko.

Selang beberapa menit setelah obrolan itu, terdengar derap langkah kaki dari arah tangga. Disana terlihat Naruto yang sudah berpakaian seragam rapi. Ketika dia menuju meja makan kebetulan Minato juga baru keluar dari kamar dan sudah berpakaian rapi.

Sampainya di meja makan, mereka langsung menyantap sarapan dan hanya selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit.

Karin, Naruko, dan Naruto pun beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kami berangkat _Kaa-san, Tou-san_." Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Selama perjalanan ke sekolah mereka sesekali mengobrol ringan sampai terdengar suara klakson sepeda motor dari arah belakang dan motor itu berhenti tepat di samping mereka.

"Hai, Karin" Sapa pengendara motor tersebut.

"Hai, Suigetsu-_kun_" balas Karin kepada pemuda bernama Suigetsu yang tak lain adalah kekasih Karin

"Mau kuantar?" Tanya Suigetsu

"Eh.. tapi.." Karin menoleh sebentar ke adik-adiknya. Adik-adiknya mengangguk yang berarti mereka tidak apa-apa. "Ya sudah, _Nee-san_ duluan ya."

"Yaa." Balas Naruto dan Naruko. Lalu motor Suigetsu pun melesat dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Belum sampai 2 meter mereka melangkah sudah ada yang memanggil dari arah belakang. Dari suaranya bisa dipastikan kalau dia perempuan.

"NARUKO-_CHAN_" Teriak gadis itu.

**NARUTO POV**

Ah, aku mengenal suara yang memanggil Naruko itu. Suara sahabatku dan Naruko sejak kecil dan orang yang aku cintai, Haruno Sakura.

Aku agak sebal sedikit karena dia hanya memanggil Naruko padahal jelas-jelas aku berada di samping Naruko.

"Hah, kenapa hanya Naruko yang dipanggil, padahal kan ada aku juga" gerutuku sedikit kesal.

"Hehe maaf maaf" balasnya seraya tersenyum kepadaku.

Ah, senyuman itu selalu membuatku tak berkutik . Sebesar apapun aku sebal dengan dia, jika sudah melihat senyumnya rasa sebalku menguap entah kemana.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum."Ya sudah tidak apa-apa" ucapku. Naruko yang melihat kami hanya bisa ikut tersenyum. Tentu saja dia tau kenapa jika Sakura tersenyum aku tidak bisa menahan untuk ikut tersenyum, karena aku menyukai senyum itu dan mencintai sang pemilik senyuman itu. Kami pun berjalan menuju ke sekolah diselingi candaan-candaan kecil dariku."

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah sampai di sekolah baru mereka, SMA Konoha Gakuen, mereka langsung menuju papan pengumuman pembagian kelas yang letaknya di dekat koridor sekolah.

Setelah melihat pengumuman itu mereka bertiga saling bertukar pandang lalu tersenyum.

"Hehehe kita bertiga sekelas.." ucap Naruto nyengir.

Mereka pun beranjak dari papan pengumuman yang semakin ramai itu menuju kelas mereka, X-1. Sampai dikelas, Sakura memilih duduk dengan Naruko sedang kan Naruto sendiri duduk di meja yang bersebrangan dengan meja Sakura dan Naruko dan sementara hanya sendirian. Kelas juga belum terlalu ramai karena bel masuk berbunyi sekitar 20 menit lagi.

"NARUKO-_CHAN, FOREHEAD_" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat setelah memasuki kelas.

Karena teriakannya yang keras, perhatian orang-orang di dalam kelas teralihkan lalu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sebal. Sedangkan yang punya suara yang menyadari itu hanya bisa nyengir _innocent_ dan membungkuk seraya mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

Tak lama kemudian sang gadis pun berjalan ke arah bangku kosong di depan Sakura dan Naruko.

"Jangan teriak _pig_, ini bukan pasar" gerutu Sakura kesal

"Iya Ino-_chan_ tidak perlu seheboh itu" timpal Naruko dengan muka yang sama kesalnya dengan Sakura.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu hanya bisa nyengir dengan muka tak bersalah. Kedua sahabatnya yang melihat itupun akhirnya ikut-ikut nyaengir juga. Mereka lalu mulai obrolan ringan.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx memasuki kelas mereka dan menuju ke bangku yang kosong di sebelah Naruto. Semua gadis terpesona melihat pemuda itu tak terkecuali Sakura, Naruko, dan Ino.

Pemuda itu langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku itu. Naruto yang saat itu sedang membaca buku komik menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya lalu nyengir dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hei namaku Namikaze Naruto. Namamu?" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

Perhatian pemuda itu teralihkan lalu menatap tangan Naruto sejenak dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mendengarkan musiknya yang sempat terganggu. Naruto yang melihat sikap dingin pemuda itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Uchiha Sasuke" balas pemuda datar.

Walaupun kesal pemuda pirang itu tetap membalas ucapan Sasuke."Salam kenal" ucapnya ramah kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca. Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria.

Belum beberapa menit dia membaca perhatiannya teralihkan ketika dia iseng-iseng melihat Sakura. Gadis itu menatap kearahnya. Bukan, tepatnya ke arah Sasuke. Naruto menjadi gelisah sendiri melihat itu.

'Jangan-jangan di terpesona dengan orang ini' batin Naruto. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkan itu dan melanjutkan kembali membaca.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi yang berarti pelajaran pertama di SMA Konoha Gakuen bagi anak-anak baru segera dimulai.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi dan murid-murid mulai menghambur ke luar kelas. Tak terkecuali Naruto, Naruko, dan Sakura. Sakura yang sepertinya penasaran langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto" panggil Sakura

"Ya Sakura-_chan_" jawab Naruto. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di luar kelas.

"Emm.. Pemuda yang duduk disampingmu itu namanya siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Naruto datar. Sakura hanya membulatkan mulut tanpa suara. Tak lama kemudian giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto penasaran

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab dengan mantap.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya." Jawab Sakura mantap

DEG!

**TBC**

Huaaa gimana jelek ya? Aduh maklumin ya masih anak baru. Mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai sekalian. Saya masih banyak kesalahan. Ini baru basa-basi kok.

Kalo ada 2 review saja saya akan melanjutkan ke chapter 2… Hehehhee :D

See you next chapter minna..

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hallo hallo minna-san Hikaru's back *duakk*. Hikaru balik lagi nih dengan chapter 2 dari fic Hanya Kau Yang Kucinta. Maaf baru bisa update sekarang maklum banyak tugas mendadak sekaligus masalah yang harus dihadapi hehehhe. Bales bales ripiu dulu .

**Nara Kazuki : **Ini udh dilanjutin. Maaf telat ya.. :D

**Natsuya32 : **Arigatou.. hehehhe :-)

**KENzeira : **Heheheh jadi malu saya.. Arigatou gozaimasu.. :D

**heru anggara : **Arigatou..

**celanadalammulepas : **hehehhe maklumin masih anak baru. Wah buat permintaan yang satu itu kayaknya gak bisa maaf ya.. Tapi Sasuke juga gak terlalu banyak scenenya kok

**magenta-alleth : **ini udah dilanjut maaf agak telat.. hehehe. Arigatou :D

**Lily Purple Lily : **hehehhe entar juga happy ending kok.. ;)

**OhhunnyEKA : **weheheehhe bukannya gak setia, kan di chap 1 Sakura belum nyadar kalo Naruto cinta sama dia. Jadi maklum aja Sakura sukanya Sasuke.. Belum, di chap 1 belum keliatan apakah Sakura suka atau gak sama Naruto jadi ditunggu aja ya.. :D Kalo update kilat saya gak janji.. hehhehe

**AkemiFutabatei : **arigatou

Pokoknya makasih buat yang udah ripiu di chapter 1, buat yang gak login sama silent reader(kalo ada) makasih juga ya.. hehhe. Sehabis baca ini jangan pada berpikiran ini fic Sad Ending ya. Karena ini baru awal hehehe. Oke saatnya kembali ke cerita. Enjoy This :D

**Hanya Kau Yang Kucinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Summary : **Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Suatu ketika Sakura menjauhi Naruto. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menyadari betapa dia sangat membutuhkan Naruto dan meyesali keputusannya.

**WARNING : AU, OOC(maybe), gaje, abal, pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat dan typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

Chapter sebelumnya :

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto penasaran

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab dengan mantap.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya." Jawab Sakura mantap

DEG!

Chapter 2 :

Hati Naruto bagai dihujam baratus-ratus pedang. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang _notabane_nya adalah orang baru di kehidupan mereka sudah bisa membuat Sakura menyukainya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mencintai Sakura dari kecil sampai sekarang masih sulit untuk membuat Sakura menyukainya.

**NARUTO POV**

Dadaku sesak, hatiku sakit bagai dihujam beratus-ratus pedang. Lebih sakit dibandingkan ketika Sakura memukulku berkali-kali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika sampai Sakura mencintai Sasuke.

Oh Tuhan, kuharap dia tidak akan mencintai Sasuke dan kuharap ini hanya rasa suka biasa.

Tapi, tapi bagaimana jika itu terjadi?

Arghhhh…. Lebih baik aku tidak terlalu memikrkan itu. Hal itu hanya akan membuatku tambah gelisah.

**NORMAL POV**

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Naruto tidak menyadari Sakura sudah berpisah dengannya di pertigaan tempat mereka biasa berpisah.

"Naruto-_kun_" panggil Naruko. Tetapi Naruto masih melamun.

"NARUTO!" teriak Naruko yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh, i-iya, kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata dan masih belum menyadari kalau Sakura sudah berpisah dengannya dan hanya tinggal Naruko seorang.

"He? Sakura-_chan_?" Naruko menghela nafas sejenak."Dia sudah berpisah dengan kita dari tadi. Kau pasti kepikiran soal kata-kata Sakura-_chan_ kan?" Tanya Naruko.

Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Sudahlah. Tenang saja Naruto-_kun_. Itu kan masih suka belum cinta jadi kau masih punya kesempatan. _Ganbatte_!" ucap Naruko. Dia tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto, menenangkan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Lalu nyengir lebar walaupun hatinya msih belum tenang. Tapi kata-kata Naruko setidaknya mengurangi kegelisahannya.

"Hehe… _Arigatou gozaimasu_ Naruko" Ucap Naruto tetap nyengir.

"_Doo-itashimashite_." Balas Naruko tersenyum melihat saudara kembarnya kembali seperti biasa.

* * *

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah dan langsung membuka pintu.

"_Tadaima_.." ucap mereka bersamaan. Suara mereka agak ditinggikan agar jika orang rumah ada di dapur dapat mendengar suara mereka.

"_Okaeri_.." jawab seseorang dari dalam rumah yang tak lain adalah Karin.

"Loh? _Nee-san_ kapan pulangnya? Tadi kami cari pulang sekolah tidak ada di kelas?" tanya Naruko heran. Karena ketika mereka pulang, mereka menghampiri kelas XII-1, kelas Karin. Tapi, kelas sudah kosong.

"Ohh itu, tadi nee-san diantar Suigetsu-_kun_. Habisnya kalian lama sekali".

"Tadi kami harus piket dulu jadi agak lama. Hehehe" sahut Naruto nyengir. Karin hanya mengangguk memaklumi lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk melanjutkan acar memasaknya yang sempat terhenti. Sedangkan Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan Naruko ikut ke dapur membantu Karin memasak.

* * *

"_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ mana? Kok belum pulang padahal sudah jam makan malam" tanya Naruto heran karena daritadi dia tidak melihat kedua orangtuanya. Dia baru saja menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Ohh itu, _Tou-san_ ada urusan keluar kota dan _Kaa-san_ ikut bersamanya" jawab Karin. Dia juga baru menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan sekarang sedang membereskan meja makan bersama Naruko yang sudah selesai dari tadi. Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria lalu beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Naruto terus memandangi foto dirinya dan Sakura ketika liburan sekolah bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan ingatannya pun memutar perkataan Sakura tadi sore.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya".

DIa tersadar dari lamunannya ketika kata-kata Sakura terngiang di kepalanya. Dia langsung merebahkan kasurnya di kasur empuk kesayangannya. Dia sepertinya tidak mau ambil pusing mengenai kata-kata Sakura itu. Tak lama kantuk pun melanda dan dia langsung terlelap.

* * *

"Huh, apa-apaan tadi itu. Membuat moodku hari ini jelek saja" gerutu Naruto. Dia sedang menyantap makan siangnya di kantin sekolah dan ingatan kejadian tadi pagi di dekat kelasnya berputar kembali.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Naruto berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya bersama Naruko dan Karin. Di perempatan jalan seperti biasa mereka bertemu dengan Sakura. Lalu merekapun berangkat bersama menuju sekolahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto selalu saja dibuat kesal karena Sakura terus saja bercerita mengenai Sasuke kepada Naruko. Entah dia tampan lah, keren lah, dan sejenisnya. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak menunjukkan kekesalannya itu di depan Sakura. Sedangkan Karin yang sibuk dengan handphonenya sepertinya tidak begitu mendengarkan perbincangan gadis pink dan gadis pirang itu.

"Hei Naruto. Dari tadi kau diam saja. Ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya diam dan menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dengan cengiran, anggukan, atau gelengan saja. Dan juga irit kata.

"He? Tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_. Kau ini, aku diam salah aku berisik salah" gerutu Naruto. Sakura hanya nyengir mendengar jawaban pemuda pirang itu. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Tapi tiba-tiba….

"HUAAAAA" teriak Sakura. Dia terpeleset karena lantai yang sepertinya baru dipel. Dia langsung memejamkan mata bersiap merasakan kerasnya lantai.

PLUKK

'Kok tidak sakit' batin Sakura. Karena setahunya, dia tadi terpeleset dan harusnya merasakan sakitnya lantai sekolah. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya. Dia lalu melihat sesosok pemuda yang menahannya ketika akan menghantam lantai. Bukan Naruto, tapi Sasuke yang berhasil menahannya. Tak pelak wajah Sakura pun berubah warna sewarna tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Dan itu langsung jadi bahan tontonan murid-murid yang kebetulan lewat.

Para _FanGirls_ Sasuke berteriak-teriak tidak jelas melihat itu. Padahal baru dia masuk sekolah 1 hari. Tapi sudah dapat banyak Fans. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya mematung melihat kejadian yang sangat sangat tidak diinginkannya itu.

Sakura langsung berdiri begitu tau wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan jadi bahan tontonan murid-murid.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya, T-t-terima k-kasih Sasuke-_kun_" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dingin. Dia langsung memasuki kelas.

Sedangkan Sakura masih harus menetralkan kemerahan di mukanya dan detak jantung yang memburu. Naruto tersadar ketika Naruko menyenggolnya dan langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Setelah berhasil menetralkan muka dan detak jantungnya, Sakura menghela nafas sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, ya sudah ayo kita masuk. Aku malu dilihatin terus sama murid yang lain" jawab Sakura malu-malu. Naruto hanya mengangguk patuh walaupun sebenarnya dia msih kesal dengan kejadian barusan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Naruto menyantap makan siangnya dengan kesal karena kejadian itu. Dia mengunyah makanannya dengan kasar seolah-olah makanan itu yang salah.

"Yo, Naruto" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki tato segitiga berwarna merah yang selalu membawa anjing kemana-mana melambaikan tangan dan sedang berjalan ke arah pemuda pirang itu bersama sosok lelaki bertampang mengantuk dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas. Naruto hanya membalas sapaan mereka dengan sedikit melambaikan tangan lalu menyantap makanannya lagi. Mereka lalu mengambil tempat duduk kosong disebelah Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Kenapa mukamu ditekuk seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas tadi yang merupakan teman sekelas Naruto sekaligus sahabatnya sejak SMP.

"Hahh, _mood_ku sedang buruk Shika" jawab Naruto lesu.

"He? Pasti karena kejadian tadi pagi di depan kelas ya?" sahut Kiba, pemuda bertato segitiga tadi sekaligus bertanya.

"Eh? Kalian juga melihatnya?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, Naruto malah bertanya balik. Kedua lelaki itu mengangguk. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru dan Kiba menghela nafas prihatin. Mereka berdua sudah tau kalau Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja?" tanya Kiba enteng. Tak pelak Naruto menghadiahinya satu buah jitakan di kepala Kiba.

"Tidak adakah pertanyaan lain selain itu? Sudah kubilang kan aku takut merusak persahabatan kami" jawab Naruto kesal. Jelas saja Naruto kesal karena itu adalah pertanyaan yang terus diulang-ulang sahabatnya itu. Kiba hanya cengengesan tidak jelas sembari mengelus kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Kiba benar Naruto. Lebih baik kau katakan kepadanya sebelum Sasuke merebutnya" sahut Shikamaru. Kali ini Naruto terdiam. Yang Shikamaru katakan memang benar, Harusnya pemuda pirang itu menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Kalau dulu memang Naruto tidak dapatkan saingan berarti sehingga Naruto tetap mempertahankan alasannya itu hingga tiba saat yang tepat. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekarang apakah dia yakin masih mau mempertahankan alasannya itu?

"Kau takut ditolak, eh? Yah kalau dipikir-pikir Sasuke memang banyak kelebihan daripada kau".

BLETAKK

Tak pelak kata-kata Kiba sekali lagi membuatnya mendapat jawaban manis dari Naruto berupa sebuah jitakan.

"Sahabat macam apa kau, bukannya menyemangatiku malah meledekku" geram Naruto.

"Iya-iya. Aku hanya bercanda hehehe" ucap Kiba cengengesan. Naruto akhirnya bisa nyengir juga karena daritadi mukanya selalu ditekuk.

Shikamaru hanya mengelengkan kepala pelan melihat kelakuan duo jabrik itu.

'Setidaknya mengobrol dengan mereka mengurangi rasa kesalku' batin Naruto. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi dan mereka bertiga langsung beranjak dari kantin menuju kelas.

* * *

Hari ke hari telah terlewati. Bulan ke bulan telah dilalui. Tak terasa sekarang Naruto sudah kelas 2. Dia berhasil masuk jurusan IPA walaupun nilai yang begitu pas-pasan. Sekarang dia sedang melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas di koridor.

"Wah, kita sekelas lagi Naruto-_kun_. Kita sepertinya memang sulit dipisah ya hehehhe" ucap Naruko nyengir ke arah Naruto. Diapun hanya bisa ikut nyengir karena memang sepertinya dua orang kembar ini tidak akan terpisahkan.

Tapi cengiran naruto tidak bertahan lama setelah mendengar teriakan yang tidak terlalu keras dari Sakura.

"Waa, aku sekelas dengan Sasuke-_kun_" ucap Sakura kegirangan.

Tak pelak hal itu membuat kegelisahan Naruto yang sempat hilang kini kembali lagi karena Sakura sekelas dengan Sasuke dan lebih parahnya lagi dia tidak sekelas dengan Sakura sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan Sakura dan Sasuke lakukan.

* * *

Semenjak menginjak jenjang kelas 2 SMA, Sakura jadi jarang terlihat bersama dengan Naruto dan Naruko. Itu karena sekarang dia sedang mencoba mendekati Sasuke dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda berambut raven itu. Dan itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Dia takut Sakura akan jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke dan membuat kesempatannya menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura akan menipis.

Saat ini Sakura sedang membaca buku di dalam kelasnya.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura dan duduk di bangku di sebelah Sakura yang biasa diduduki Ino.

Sakura tersentak. Tapi dia segera kembali ke posisi tenang. "Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Pulang nanti, temui aku di taman belakang taman sekolah ya. Ada yang mau kubicarakan" jawab Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, dia langsung beranjak dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sepertinya dia tidak menerima jawaban tidak.

Sakura mematung sesaat lalu kembali sadar ketika Sasuke sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'Apa yang mau dibicarakannya ya?' batin Sakura. Dia tersenyum sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya yang sempat terhenti.

* * *

Bel pulang yang ditunggu oleh para murid pun berbunyi. Mereka lalu menyusun perlatan belajarnya dan menghambur ke luar kelas. Tak terkecuali untuk Sakura, Naruto, dan Naruko. Bedanya Sakura langsung berjalan menuju taman belakang sedangkan Naruto mengobrol dengan Naruko sesaat.

"Kau yakin sudah siap?" tanya Naruko memastikan. Ya, Naruto berniat menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura.

"Tentu saja, _dattebayo_!" jawab Naruto mantap lalu nyengir. Naruko hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

Cengiran Naruto hilang ketika dia melihat Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju taman belakang. Naruto yang memang mau menembak Sakura akhirnya mengikutinya berjalan tanpa lupa meminta Naruko menunggu saja di gerbang sekolah.

Naruto terus berjalan mengikuti Sakura hingga langkahnya terhenti di dekat pohon dan bersembunyi sekaligus menguping melihat Sakura sekarang berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Pohon itu memang dekat dengan lokasi Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri, tapi cukup besar untuk orang yang ingin menguping pembicaraan orang lain.

'Apa yang mau mereka bicarakan?'batin Naruto. Sakura akhirnya membuka mulut dan itu membuat pemuda pirang itu harus benar-benar menyimak setiap kata yang dilontarkan kedua orang itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku…" Sasuke sengaja menggantung kata-katanya sehingga membuat Sakura penasaran. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" lanjut Sasuke tegas.

Sakura mematung. Dia sedang berusaha mencerna tiap bait kata yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu. Setelah mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, gadis pink itu tersipu sesaat lalu mengangguk.

"A-aku juga m-mencaimu S-Sasuke-_kun_. Y-ya a-aku mau" jawab Sakura mantap walaupun sedikit terbata-bata karena gugup. Dia lalu tersenyum lembut dengan pipi yang sudah merona dan tentu saja itu membuatnya bertambah manis. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menarik Sakura ke pelukannya.

Awalnya Sakura kaget. Tapi dia langsung bisa menguasai dirinya dan membalas pelukan pemuda itu.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Sakura kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seraya memejamkan mata. Sakura yang mengerti apa arti tindakan Sasuke awalnya merona tapi dia langsung memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Sasuke mencium Sakura begitu lembut. Sakura juga membalas ciuman kekasih barunya itu. Mereka berciuman cukup lama.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata saphire menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa?"

**TBC**

Huaaa. Maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Banyak urusan yang harus saya selesaikan dulu -_-. Pasti sudah banyak yang lupa dengan fic abal ini. Tapi setelah update semoga para reader yang baik hati kembali mengingat fic ini.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan pada chapter 2 ini ya. Untuk update berikutnya kemungkinan gak bisa cepet. Bisa seminggu atau 2 minggu kemudian. Atau mungkin lebih lama lagi karena urusan yang harus saya selesaikan.

Thanks for reading..

See you next chap minna :D

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Hallo semua. Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 3. Maaf ya kalau di chapter 2 kemarin banyak kesalahan. Dan mungkin untuk chapter ini juga ada kesalahan. Ya sudah balas review dulu.

**KENzeira : **Arigatou.. hehehe diusahain dah biar gak terlalu lama. Thanks revieewnya. :D

**celanadalammulepas: **hehehe maaf-maaf. Menurut saya disini naruto itu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya melalui proses yang cukup berat. Tapi tenang aja pasti berakhir NaruSaku kok. :D Thanks

**OhhunnyEKA : **heheheh.. Ini lanjutannya :D

**Ammai Hardinata : **ehehheh buan setahun senpai. Tapi bertahun-tahun :D thanks reviewnya. Hehehe maaf-maaf grammar saya masih belum sempurna :D Ini lanjutannya.

: pasti. Naruto gak akan mnyerah. Thanks reviewnya :D

**Lily Purple Lily : **wah jangan jengkel donk nanti gak seru ceritanya.. -_- udah update :D

Oke dah. Sekali lagi saya mau tegasin ya ini fic HAPPY ENDING bukan SAD ENDING heheh. Oke langsung ke cerita aja dah.

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya :

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"A-aku juga m-mencaimu S-Sasuke-_kun_. Y-ya a-aku mau"

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata saphire menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa?"

**Hanya Kau Yang Kucinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Summary : **Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Suatu ketika Sakura menjauhi Naruto. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menyadari betapa dia sangat membutuhkan Naruto dan meyesali keputusannya.

**WARNING : AU, OOC(maybe), gaje, abal, pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat dan typo(s)**

**Song : Sammy Simorangkir-Kesedihanku**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

Chapter 3 :

Sepasang mata ssphire itu memandang kedua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu dengan tatapan sedih. Pemilik mata _saphire_ itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. Sedangkan dua orang yang sedang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ya, Sakura. Gadis yang akan ditembak Naruto telah menjadi milik orang lain. Naruto bertanya dalam hati. Kenapa?

Disaat dia akan menyatakan apa yang selama bertahun-tahun dia pendam, dia malah melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bagai disambar petir, dilindas truk, di bom atom, dan sejenisnya yang membuat hatinya hancur.

Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu. Pemuda pirang itu tidak mau lebih sakit dari ini. Dia berjalan gontai menuju gerbang. Tatapannya begitu kosong seolah-olah dia sudah tak punya harapan hidup.

Ketika di gerbang, dia menghampiri seorang gadis pirang yang sangat identik dengannya yang tak lain adalah Naruko. Naruko tersentak ketika melihat adik kembarnya itu berjalan gontai ke arahnya. Dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan saphirenya yang hampir hilang cahayanya.

Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut, baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia melihat Naruto bgitu ceria tapi tiba-tiba berubah dengan begitu cepat seperti ini.

'Pasti terjadi sesuatu tadi' Naruko membatin. Naruto lalu berjalan pulang meninggalkan Naruko yang masih sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang membuat pemuda pirang itu berubah. Naruto tersadar dari pikirannya ketika Naruto memanggilnya.

"Hei, Naruko. Kau mau pulang atau bengong seharian?" tidak ada sedikitpun nada ceria seperti biasa dari kata-kata Naruto. Yang ada hanya kesedihan. Naruko tentu saja menyadari itu. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk bertanya di rumah dan berjalan menyusul pemuda pirang itu.

* * *

"_Tadaima_.."

"_Okaeri_. Eh Naruto, Naruko lama sekali pulangnya ada apa?" tanya Kushina. Naruto hanya diam lalu berjalan melewati wanita bersurai merah itu dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Kushina heran melihat kelakuan putra satu-satunya itu yang biasanya ceria menjadi pemurung seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kushina kepada Naruko. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak mengerti lalu mengikuti Naruto menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar pemuda berkulit tan itu. Kushina hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali ke dapur melanjutkan acara masak makan malamnya.

* * *

"Aku selesai" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan mmenuju kamarnya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Semua anggota keluarga Namikaze dibuat heran oleh tingkah pemuda jabrik itu.

"Hei, Naruko. Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Minato penasaran. Yang ditanya lagi-lagi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu _tou-san_. Semenjak pulang sekolah tadi dia terus seperti itu" jawab Naruko apa adanya. Dia lalu kembali menyantap makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda karena pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"Biar k_aa-san_ lihat" sahut Kushina seraya berdiri dari kursi. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah, kata-kata Karin menghentikannya dan membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Biar aku saja _kaa-san_. Sepertinya aku mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan bocah itu" ucap Karin lalu beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Naruto.

* * *

Naruto terus memandangi foto Sakura di handphonenya yang diambilnya secara diam-diam beberapa hari yang lalu. Foto Sakura saat tersenyum. Dia memandang foto itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Antara sedih, kesal, putus asa dan lain-lain. Dia lalu meletakkan handphone itu di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa 3 coretan menyerupai kumis kucing itu merebahkan tubuh di kasur empuknya.

Cklekk

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Karin yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Hei, Naruto. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa murung begitu?" tanya Karin lembut. Dia lalu duduk di tepi kasur Naruto. Entah kenapa Karin hanya lembut disaat-saat Naruto ada masalah. Mungkin karena sifat ke'kakak'annya yang ingin mendengarkan keluh kesah adik kesayangannya itu.

Naruto lalu bangun dan menatap kakaknya itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa _nee-san_" bohong Naruto. Dia memang pintar menutupi kesedihannya dengan cengiran rubahnya. Tapi tidak untuk keluarganya. Sehebat apapun Naruto bersandiwara, jika yang melihat adalah Naruko, Karin, Kushina, maupun Minato dapat dipastikan sandiwara itu akan gagal.

"Jangan bohong denganku Naruto. Aku kakakmu. Aku tahu Kau tidak 'tidak apa-apa'. Kalau kau punya masalah ceritakanlah padaku. Siapa tahu itu akan membuat masalahmu sedikit berkurang" ucapa Karin panjang lebar tapi lembut sambil mengelus rambut pirang jabrik adik kesayangannya itu.

Naruto memang selalu bersifat seolah dia itu tidak lemah. Tapi sekali lagi tidak untuk keluarganya. Terutama Karin. Disaat ada masalah pasti Karinlah tempat Naruto mencurahkan masalahnya, walaupun kadang-kadang kepada Naruko juga. Karin memang agak kasar terhadapnya. Tapi dia tahu, dibalik semua itu gadis bersurai merah itu sangat menyanginya.

"Sakura…" Naruto mulai membuka mulut. "Sakura sudah jadian dengan laki-laki lain" lanjut Naruto lesu. Karin sudah menduga sebelumnya pasti ini masalah perempuan yang dicintai adiknya itu sehingga membuat dia menjadi murung. Dia lalu memegang pundak Naruto dan menatap mata saphire pemuda itu. Dia kaget ketika mendapati cahaya saphire itu meredup. Tapi dia segera kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Hei. Kau tahu Naruto. Cinta tidak harus memiliki. Kau juga harus bahagia jika Sakura bahagia. Aku yakin dia akan sedih jika melihat kondisimu seperti ini. Bukankah kau sendiri pernah bilang kepada nee-san kalau senyum Sakura adalah nafasmu? Kalau dia melihatmu seperti ini dia pasti ikut sedih. Jadi, kau harus tersenyum dan tetap membuatnya tersenyum walaupun hanya sebagai sahabatnya" tutur Karin panjang lebar.

Naruto mematung. Dia terhenyak mendengar penuturan gadis bersurai merah yang saat ini menatapnya lembut. Dia berpikir kalau apa yang dikatakan Karin ada benarnya. Dia lalu membalas senyuman itu walaupun tidak seceria dulu. "Ya, akan kucoba" ucap Naruto.

Karin senang ketika mendapati cahaya saphire itu kembali hidup walau tidak sepenuhnya. Dia lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Naruto lalu mengecup kening adiknya itu. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu tersipu malu. "Aahhh Karin-_nee_" gerutu Naruto. Karin hanya terkikik geli lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto. Dia menoleh sesaat ke arah Naruto.

"_Oyasuminasai_ Naruto" ucap Karin

"_Oyasuminasai_ Karin-_nee_" jawab Naruto. Pintu lalu tertutup. Naruto kembali merebahakan tubuhnya.

'Benar juga apa yang diucapkan Karin-nee' batin Naruto. Tak lama kemudian kantuk pun menerpa dan Naruto akhirnya terlelap untuk mengucapkan 'selamat datang' pada alam mimpi.

* * *

Hari ke hari, bulan ke bulan terus berlalu. Sekarang Naruto sudah menginjak jenjang kelas 3 SMA. Lagi-lagi dia sekelas dengan Naruko di kelas XII-1. Sedangkan Sakura lagi-lagi berbeda kelas dengan mereka. Tapi kali ini Sasuke juga berbeda kelas dengan gadis pink itu.

Hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke? Perasaan Naruto?

Ya, awalnya memang semenjak kejadian pernyataan cinta Sasuke kepada Sakura di taman belakang sekolah yang dilihat langsung oleh Naruto diam-diam membuat hati sang pemuda pirang itu hancur. Tapi setelah mendengar nasehat dari Karin, dia akhirnya mencoba untuk merelakan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Awalnya, ketika Sakura menyampaikan berita pernyataan cinta sang pemuda berambut raven itu, Naruko kaget dan sudah menduga kemurungan Naruto ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto hanya murung. Tapi keterpurukan pemuda kulit tan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dia sudah kembali ceria sekarang walau tidak seperti dulu.

"Huh, dasar Anko-_sensei_. Aku kan hanya tidur sebentar tapi malah dihukum begini" gerutu Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu kini sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Dia harus kena hukuman membawa beberapa kamus bahasa Inggris yang tebalnya minta ampun. Itu dikarenakan dia dihukum oleh Anko-_sensei_ karena tidur di kelas. Alhasil, dia harus mendapat ganjaran dari guru bahasa Inggrisnya itu.

"Hei apa kau tahu?" Naruto mendengar suara seorang siswi yang sepertinya sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Awalnya dia lebih memilih melewati mereka daripada harus mendengar gosip tidak jelas. Tapi dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar nama Sasuke dan Sakura disebut-sebut. Dia lalu bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan mnguping.

"Tahu apa?" jawab sekaligus pertanyaan dari seorang siswi lainnya.

"Aku melihat kemarin Sasuke-_senpai_ sedang jalan dengan wanita lain. Padahal bukankah dia sudah pacaran dengan Sakura-_senpai_?" tutur siswi itu. Naruto semakin menyimak kata-kata mereka.

"Ya, benar. Ah tidak mungkin. Aku yakin orang seperti Sasuke-_senpai_ itu tidak mungkin berselingkuh" jawab siswi lain.

"Iya juga sih, mungkin aku salah lihat saja" ucapan siswi itu enteng. Lalu mereka melanjutkan mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Naruto pikir obrolan mereka hanya gosip belaka jadi dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan. Dia lalu keluar dari perpustakaan dengan berbagai macam gerutuan yang keluar dari mulutnya karena berat buku itu. Dia lalu teringat akan obrolah siswi tadi lalu pemuda pirang itu bergumam pelan.

"Hahh, dasar tukang gosip" gumamnya.

Tapi sepertinya kau salah perkiraan Naruto.

* * *

"Huhh, kenapa hanya aku sendiri sih yang piket. Naruko juga malah pergi dengan teman-temannya" gerutu Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu sedang melaksanakan piket kelas sendirian karena teman-temannya sudah piket tadi pagi hanya dia yang belum. Sebagai gantinya dia harus piket sendiri di kelas pulang sekolah.

Pekerjaan Naruto terhenti ketika dia memendang keluar jendela yang langsung berhubungan dengan taman belakang sekolah. Pemuda dengan 3 coretan menyerupai kumis kucing itu melihat siluet dua orang yang berbeda gender. Dia lalu menghentian pekerjaannya lalu melihat keluar jendela tepatnya ke bawah jendela.

Saphirenya membulat, mulutnya menganga dan emosinya memuncak. Bagaimana tidak? Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sosok seorang pemuda berambut raven yang dikenalnya sebagai Sasuke dan kekasih Sakura sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis pirang yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menyambar tasnya dan melesat keluar kelas lalu berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah. Tapi sayang, dia terlambat karena sekarang yang dilihatnya hanya taman kosong. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal. Dia sangat marah karena melihat kejadian itu. Dia yakin itu bukan hanya khayalan belaka. Karena ketika dia melihat ke gerbang belakang yang dekat dengan taman, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang memacu motornya dan membonceng seorang gadis.

Dia belum kehabisan akal. Pemuda itu langsung berlari mencari Sakura yang menurutnya belum selesai mengikuti kegiatan ekskul karatenya. Dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ruang ekskul karate. Tapi sayang yang dia dapat hanya ruangan yang kosong.

"Arghhhh, _KUSO_!" geram Naruto. Tembok menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Dia lalu berlari ke arah parkiran sekolah dan langsung menaiki motornya kemudian memacu motornya dalam keadaan emosi yang tinggi.

* * *

"_Tadaima_…" ucap Naruto.

"_Okaeri_…" jawab seseorang dari dalam rumah yaitu Naruko yang kebetulan sedang menonton televisi. Dia terheran ketika melihat Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan keadaan tangan yang membiru. Sebelum Naruko sempat bertanya, pemuda blonde itu sudah menutup kamarnya dengan keras dan menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup membuat saudara kembarnya kaget.

* * *

"SASUKE!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sahabat pirang kekasihnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya, Belum sempat dia berkata-kata, dia sudah dihadiahi Naruto dengan satu pukulan yang menghantam pipi pemuda berambut raven itu.

BUAGHH

Sasuke terpental ke samping karena kerasnya pukulan Naruto yang sedang dikendalikan oleh emosi yang cukup tinggi.

"Ukh. Apa-apaan kau?" ucap Sasuke dingin. Tangannya menyeka darah yang merembes keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah berlari ke arah Sasuke dan sudah bersiap akan menghajar pemuda itu lagi. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya dan memukul perut Naruto hingga pemuda blonde itu jatuh tersungkur.

Naruto tidak mau kalah dia berdiri walaupun masih meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan Sasuke dan dia bersiap kembali untuk menghajar pemuda itu. Pertarungan pun tak dapat dielakkan lagi.

Tak pelak itu semua menjadi bahan tontonan para murid. Ino yang kebetulan melihat itu langsung berlari mencari Naruko dan Sakura.

* * *

"SAKURA, NARUKO-_CHAN!_" teriak Ino kalap begitu melihat dua sahabatnya yang sedang asik berbincang.

Sakura dan Naruko menatap Ino heran seloh-oleh mereka bertanya 'ada-apa-sampai-kau-sepanik-itu'. Ino sepertinya menyadari tatapan heran gadis blonde dan pinky itu.

"Naruto dan Sasuke," Ino mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "mereka adu jotos di tengah lapangan basket". Mata Sakura dan Naruko melebar.

Tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung berlari ke arah lapangan basket bersama dengan Ino yang lebih memilih berjalan.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati Naruto dan Sasuke sudah babak belur dan sekarang naruto sedang mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"HENTIKANN!" teriak Naruko dan Sakura bersamaan. Naruko langsung berlari ke arah Naruto lalu menariknya. Sedangkan Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri. Setelah Sasuke berdiri tegap, Sakura langsung menatap sinis Naruto. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah sahabatnya itu dengan tangan terkepal.

PLAKKK

Mata Naruko membulat ketika Sakura menampar saudara kembarnya itu. Sakura lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Marah, kesal, kecewa, semuanya bercampur.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTO?" teriak Sakura garang. Naruto tersentak karena baru kali ini Sakura berteriak seperi itu kepadanya. Dia langsung memegang bahu Sakura lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Sakura sepetinya sedang mencoba menahan amarahnya dan membiarkan Naruto menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku… Aku tidak mau kau terluka Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto. Raut muka Sakura sedikit berubah menjadi bingung. "aku melihatnya berciuman dengan wanita lain, dia berselingkuh" lanjut Naruto. Raut muka Sakura kembali sangar setelah mendengar lanjutan kalimat Naruto.

PLAKK

Sakura menepis kasar tangan pemuda pirang itu lalu menatapnya marah. "JANGAN PERNAH KAU TUDUH SASUKE-_KUN_ YANG TIDAK-TIDAK" teriaknya garang. Naruto langsung terdiam lalu menunduk dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Sakura langsung berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan membantu kekasihnya itu berjalan menuju UKS.

"HEI, ADA APA INI RIBUT-RIBUT" teriak seorang wanita dari arah kerumunan murid. Para murid langsung menyingkir dan membiarkan Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah dan juga yang berteriak tadi.

Tsunade melihat Naruto yang sudah luka-luka dan Naruko yang tampaknya sedang mencoba menenangkannya. Wanita usia kepala lima yang masih terlihat muda itu menghela nafas berat.

"NARUTO, IKUT AKU KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKARANG" teriak Tsunade dan lagi-lagi membuat para murid bergidik ngeri. Wanita itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah diikuti Naruto dari belakang.

* * *

"Hahh, jadi hanya karena masalah seperti itu kau jadi seperti ini, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade heran.

Naruto yang tadi menunduk lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Maafkan aku _ba-san_" sesal Naruto.

_Ba-san_? Ya. Tsunade adalah bibi Naruto dan saudara jauh Kushina.

Wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa reaksi Minato mendengar semua ini" ucap wanita itu. Naruto tetap menunduk. Pemuda pirang itu tahu, Tsunade pasti memberitahu hal ini kepada ayahnya.

"Baiklah sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas" ucap Tsunade. Lalu Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu Naruto berusaha meminta maaf kepada Sakura tapi gadis pink itu terus menghindar darinya. Hingga suatu ketika pulang sekolah Naruto secara tidak sengaja bertemu Sakura. Awalnya Sakura akan pergi, tapi dengan sigap tangan kekar Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Mau apalagi Naruto?" tanya Sakura sinis tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar nada sinis Sakura tapi dia langsung kembali ke tujuan awalnya.

"Aku minta maaf Sakura. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku…" Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, "aku mencintaimu Sakura".

Sakura tersentak mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Dia yakin Naruto serius dengan kata-katanya barusan karena pemuda itu bahkan menghilangkan sufix '_chan_' yang biasa digunakannya ketika mengobrol dengan Sakura. Tapi dia tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali malah menjawab dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Naruto. Sekarang jangan dekati aku lagi. Maaf, tapi aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_".

DEG

Hati Naruto langsung pecah berkeping-keping. Dia mematung dan melepaskan tangan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

**SAKURA POV**

Ukh perasaan apa ini. Kenapa rasanya sakit ketika aku berkata seperti itu. Lebih sakit dibandingkan ketika aku melihat Sasuke terluka. Oh, Tuhan. Ada apa dengan hatiku ini?

Tes

Tes

"Eh?"

Aku tersentak. Kenapa air mataku jatuh tanpa kuperintah. Ada apa ini, kenapa hatiku sesakit ini? Perasaan apa ini?

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto masih mematung sampai rintik-rintik air hujan menyadarkannya. Kemudian rintik-rintik itu berubah menjadi hujan yang cukup lebat mengguyur kota. Naruto tidak peduli, Dia malah tersenyum kecut lalu berjalan gontai keluar dari area sekolah.

Sepinya hari yang ku lewati  
Tanpa ada dirimu menemani  
Sunyi ku rasa dalam hidupku  
Tak mampu ku tuk melangkah

Hari-hari Naruto pasti akan terasa sepi. Tanpa ada Sakura yang selalu di dekatnya. Dia terus melangkah menerobos hujan walaupun sepertinya kakinya sudah lelah.

Masih ku ingat indah senyummu  
Yang selalu membuatku mengenangmu  
Terbawa aku dalam sedihku  
Tak sadar kini kau tak di sini

Naruto tidak mempedulikan air hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya senyum Sakura. Tapi dia sadar, dialah yang membuat Sakura tidak mau tersyum untuknya lagi. Tak terasa air mata Naruto menetes bercampur air hujan.

Engkau masih yang terindah  
Indah di dalam hatiku  
Mengapa kisah kita berakhir  
Yang seperti ini

Sakura selalu jadi yang terindah untuk Naruto. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa kisahnya harus berakhir seperti ini. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat melangkah. Dia lalu jatuh terduduk dengan lutut menopang tubuhnya. Bibirnya membiru karena hawa dingin.

Engkau masih yang terindah  
Indah di dalam hatiku  
Mengapa kisah kita berakhir  
Yang seperti ini

Yang seperti ini

Engkau masih yang terindah  
Indah di dalam hatiku  
Mengapa kisah kita berakhir  
Yang seperti ini

Hampa kini yang ku rasa  
Menangis pun ku tak mampu  
Hanya sisa kenangan terindah  
Dan kesedihanku

Pandangannya akhirnya mengabur. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tidak kuat menopang berat badannya. Dia akhirnya jatuh membentur aspal.

"NARUTO!"

**TBC**

* * *

Huweeeee maaf-maaf. Ceritanya jelek ya. -_- Makulum masih firsfic.

Disni gak ada bashing chara ya. Sakura sebenarnya gak maksud kayak gitu tapi emosinya yang bikin dia kayak gitu. Terima kasih kepada yang udah review baik yang login atau tidak dan juga buat silent reader (kalau ada) jangan lama-lama ya jadi silent readernya hehehe. :D

Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan di chapter ini.

Kritik dengan alasan yang jelas, saran, tanggapan diterima.

See you next chap minna.. :)

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter sebelumnya :

"Aku minta maaf Sakura. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku…" Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, "aku mencintaimu Sakura".

Sakura tersentak mendengar pernyataan yakin Naruto serius dengan kata-katanya barusan karena pemuda itu bahkan menghilangkan sufix '_chan_' yang biasa digunakannya ketika mengobrol dengan Sakura. Tapi dia tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali malah menjawab dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Naruto. Sekarang jangan dekati aku lagi. Maaf, tapi aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_".

DEG

Pandangannya akhirnya mengabur. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tidak kuat menopang berat badannya. Dia akhirnya jatuh membentur aspal.

"NARUTO!"

**Hanya Kau Yang Kucinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Summary : **Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Suatu ketika Sakura menjauhi Naruto. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menyadari betapa dia sangat membutuhkan Naruto dan meyesali keputusannya.

**WARNING : AU, OOC(maybe), gaje, abal, pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat dan typo(s)**

**Song by Sammy Simorangkir - Kesedihanku**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

Chapter 4 :

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Untung kau datang Sui-_kun_. Kalau tidak aku pasti masih di kampus menunggu hujan reda." ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah yang tak lain adalah Karin. Dia saat ini sedang berada di dalam mobil kekasihnya, Suigetsu.

"Hei, sebagai kekasih sudah pasti aku tidak mau membuatmu kedinginan di kampus. Jadi kuantar saja." jawab Suigetsu tanpa menoleh karena matanya fokus untuk menyetir.

Konsentrasi Suigetsu pecah ketika dia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang berjalan gontai di tengah guyuran hujan. Dia lalu menepikan mobilnya.

"Hei, Karin. Apa kau kenal dia? Sepertinya aku merasa familiar dengan rambut itu." ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke arah pemuda itu. Karin yang tadi sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya, kini memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Suigetsu.

"Ya. Aku juga merasa familiar dengan rambut itu." balasnya sembari mencoba mengingat siapa yang memiliki rambut seperti itu. Kulitnya tan dan itu tetap terlihat walaupun dalam keadaan diguyur hujan.

"Rambut jabrik, pirang cerah," selidik Karin, "kulit tan, seragam KHS, dia… eh?" Karin tersentak dia baru sadar kalau itu adalah Naruto. "Itu Naruto!" ucapnya panik. Kepanikannya semakin parah ketika melihat adiknya itu tumbang dan menghantam aspal.

Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan membentangkan payung lalu berlari ke arah Naruto. Suigetsu pun ikut turun dengan payung yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya(?).

"NARUTO!"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Karin terus berteriak di tengah langkah cepatnya (baca : lari). Tapi sayang hingga dia sampai di dekat pemuda pirang itu, dia tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali. Gadis bersurai merah itu lalu berjongkok dan berusaha menegakkan tubuh adiknya itu.

Suigetsu pun tidak tinggal diam. Sesampainya di tempat Naruto, dia langsung membopong pemuda itu dan berjalan di tengah hujan menuju mobilnya. Sedangkan Karin hanya memayungi mereka berdua dalam keadaan cemas dan panik bukan main.

Suigetsu langsung membuka pintu mobil dan menidurkan naruto di jok belakang. Karin juga ikut duduk di belakang untuk menemani dan menjaga adik laki-lakinya itu.

Setelah semua telah naik, Suigetsu langsung melesat menuju ke arah kediaman Namikaze.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Karin cemas terhadap Naruto. Tapi sayang pemuda itu belum siuman. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Namikaze.

CKITT

Mobil Suigetsu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang pada plang di depan pagarnya ada tulisan 'Namikaze'. Dia lalu turun dan membopong Naruto lagi keluar dari mobil.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, pemuda yang memiliki gigi bak gigi hiu itu membawa masuk Naruto ke dalam rumahnya. Karin pun ikut mengambil langkah cepat agar bisa memencet bel rumah karena sepertinya rumah dikunci.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Yaa. Sebentar!" terdengar suara dari dalam rumah. Lalu kemudian derap langkah menuju arah pintu pun semakin mendekat.

CKLEKK

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruko yang hanya di rumah sendirian ketika mendapati adik kembarnya tak sadarkan diri dan dibopong oleh Suigetsu.

"A-ada a-apa ini?" tanya Naruko terbata-bata. Tapi sebelum mendapat jawaban, ternyata Suigetsu sudah melengos pergi ke arah tangga menuju kamar Naruto.

"Naruto tadi pingsan." jawab Karin.

"Haa? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap gadis pirang itu kaget. Bagaimana dia tidak kaget jika adik kembarnya yang selalu percaya diri itu tiba-tiba pingsan dan terkulai lemas seperti itu.

"_Nee-san_ juga tidak tau. Ketika _Nee-san_ melihatnya, aku juga kaget tiba-tiba Naruto pingsan" ucap Karin. Naruko dapat menangkap nada kecemasan dari kakaknya itu.

* * *

"Dia hanya demam. Mungkin karena hujan-hujanan" ucap Suigetsu santai. Dia baru saja mengecek dan mengompres Naruto. Sedangkan Karin dan naruko hanya membuatkan makanan dan teh hangat untuk Naruto ketika dia sudah siuman.

"Ah. _Arigatou_ Sui-_kun_." ucap Karin.

"Hehehe tidak usah sungkan. Lagipula dia kan calon adik iparku" jawab Suigetsu sambil menyeringai jahil ke arah Karin. Karin hanya tersipu ketika mendengar kata'calon adik ipar'. "Ya sudah aku pulang dulu. Titip salam untuk Naruto jika dia sudah sadar" lanjut Suigetsu seraya berdiri dari sofa lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ya. Pasti kusampaikan." balas Karin kepada Suigetsu disertai senyuman manis. Suigetsu yang sempat melihat sekilas hanya membalasnya juga dengan senyum lalu sosoknya pun menghilang di balik pintu.

"Nah Naruko. Ayo sekarang kita lihat kondisi anak itu." ajak Karin sembari berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Naruto. Yang diajak hanya mengangguk lalu mengekor di belakang Karin.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

"Nghhh"

Aku mengerang pelan lalu membuka mataku. Dimana ini? Kenapa aku disini? Dan siapa yang membawa ku ke sini?

Ahh. Aku baru sadar ini adalah kamarku. Tapi kenapa aku bisa disini? Dan siapa yang membawaku kesini?

Ahh. Aku juga baru ingat tadi aku hujan-hujanan lalu pingsan. Aku sempat mendengar suara sayup-sayup seseorang memanggil namaku. Seperi suara Karin-_neesan_. Apa mungkin dia yang membawaku ke sini?

CKLEKK

Aku reflek menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku ketika mendengar benda yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka. Disana aku melihat Karin-nee dan naruko yang sedang berjalan ke arahku. Karin-nee mengambil tempat di sisi tempat tidurku.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya kepadaku sembari mengelus rambut pirangku lembut.

"Ya. Sedikit." ucapku sekenanya. Pikiranku kembali ke peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi sehingga membuatku pingsan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Naruto. Sekarang jangan dekati aku lagi. Maaf, tapi aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_".

Ahh. Kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir sahabatku. Orang yang aku cintai. Sebegitu kesalnya kah dia kepadaku sehingga mengucapkan hal itu?.

"Naruto-_kun_. Sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" kali ini aku mendengar suara Naruko yang bertanya.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan. Sekarang boleh tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku ingin istirahat." pintaku kepada mereka. Mereka hanya tersenyum. Karin-_nee_ lalu mengelus rambutku pelan kemudian beranjak menuju pintu kamarku diikuti Naruko yang sempat memberikan senyum manisnya kepadaku.

"_Oyasuminasai_ Naruto." ucap Karin-_nee_ sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

"_Oyasuminasai_." balasku walaupun sepertinya tidak akan terdengar oleh mereka. Aku lalu berusaha memejamkan mataku dan berusaha merilekskan tubuhku. Lebih baik aku tidur dan mudah-mudahan ini adalah mimpi buruk dan besok aku akan terbangun dari mimpi ini.

**NORMAL POV**

Kantuk pun melanda. Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun tertidur. Dia berharap ini semua adalah mimpi walaupun sebenarnya dia tau bahwa ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus dihadapinya.

* * *

Matahari pagi telah datang menggantikan tugas sang dewi bulan. Tampak seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

"Nghhh" pemuda yang tak lain adalah naruto itu mengerang pelan karena cahaya matahari yang menyusup ke kamarnya melalui jendela. Perlahan di kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampakkan iris saphire indah yang telah redup cahayanya. Dia lalu bangkit dan duduk di kasur. Sepertinya kepalanya masih pusing.

"Ukh. Kepalaku masih pusing lebih baik aku tidur lagi. Aku akan bilang ke _kaa-san_." ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa. Ketika hendak kembali merebahkan diri, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

CKLEK

Terlihat di sana dua orang perempuan bersurai merah yang mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kau sudah baikan nak?" tanya Kushina seraya duduk di pinggir ranjang anaknya.

"Ya. Aku sudah baikan _kaa-san_. Tapi kepalaku masih berat." balas Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau jangan sekolah dulu Naruto. Istirahatlah" sahut Karin. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan lalu merebahkan dirinya lagi.

"Ya sudah. _Kaa-san_ akan telpon sekolah memberitahu kau tidak bisa hadir. Beristirahatlah. Kami akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." ucap Kushina lembut sembari mengelus rambut pirang cerah anak laki-lakinya itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah mendapat balasan dari naruto berupa anggukan, Kushina dan karin beranjak menuju pintu. Tak lupa mereka berdua memberikan senyuman lembut sebelum menutup pintu.

Sepeninggalan ibu dan kakaknya, Naruto malah bangun dan berjalan gontai ke arah jendela. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian duduk di bingkai jendela rumahnya itu. Kenangan pahit yang kemarin dialaminya kembali berputar di otaknya.

Karena terlalu takut kembali membayangkan hal itu, dia pun kembali ke kasur dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk itu. Tak lama kemudian pemuda ber'kumis' itu pun kembali terlelap.

* * *

Sakura berjalan ke sekolah dengan gontai dan menunduk. Ketika dia sedikit mengangkat wajah, bisa terlihat matanya yang sembab dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Ketika melewati pertigaan tempat biasa dia bertemu Naruto dan Naruko, dia berhenti. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya sehingga dia berhenti.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Dia kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya masih dengan perasaan kecewa, kesal, marah, dan sejenisnya bercampur jadi satu. Ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah, dia bertemu Ino.

"Pagi, _Forehead_" sapa Ino.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha tersenyum. "Pagi, Ino" jawabnya.

Ino tersentak ketika melihat mata Sakura yang sembab dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka berdua. Mereka berjalan diselimuti keheningan. Ino yang rasa penasarannya sudah kelewat batas akhirnya bertanya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Matamu sembab dan sepertinya kau kurang tidur" tanya Ino cemas. Tapi yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi masih menunduk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya singkat lalu memandang ke depan.

"Jangan berbohong Sakura. Kau tidak 'tidak apa-apa'. Ceritalah kalau kau punya masalah" tukas Ino. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada yang mau aku ceritakan saat ini" jawab Sakura. Ino hanya mendengus pelan. Dia tau jika sudah seperi ini, berarti memang sahabat pinknya itu sedang tidak mood.

Tanpa merasa mereka sudah sampai di kelas lalu langsung memasukinya. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunti pertanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

* * *

'Naruto kemana ya?' Sakura membatin. Dia sekarang sedang berada di kantin dan menyantap makan siangnya pelan sendirian. Dia lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku kepikiran Naruto" gumamnya. Tapi dia sadar ada yang aneh dengan hatinya. Seharian ini dia belum melihat pemuda pirang itu di sekolah dan entah kenapa hatinya perih bak disayat pisau tajam. Dia pun bingung dengan perasaan apa yang saat ini dirasakannya.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan makanan dan pikirannya, dia tidak sadar dua sahabat pirangnya sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruko heran. Sakura yang mendengar suara Naruko reflek manghentikan makannya dan entah dorongan apa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan Naruto.

"Kau tau kemana Naruto, Naruko-_chan_?" ucapnya entah sadar atau tidak.

"Naruto-_kun_ sakit demam dan sepertinya tidak sekolah hingga besok" ucap Naruko dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

'Apa gara-gara kemarin ya?' batin Sakura bertanya. Dia pun hanya bisa melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali. Sedangkan Ino tidak ikut berbicara sama sekali karena sedang asyik menyantap makn siangnya.

Setelah ketiga gadis itu selesai makan, bersamaan dengan itu bel pertanda jam istirahat selesai pun berbunyi. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya.

Ketika pelajaran sudah dimulai, Sakura tidak memperhatikan sama sekali. Pikirannya masih sibuk dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa dia jadi gelisah sendiri.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

* * *

"Nghh" Naruto menggeliat sedikit lalu membuka kelopak matanya. Dia merasa sudah baikan dan mulai bangkit dari kasurnya menuju ke dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air putih.

GLUKK GLUKK GLUKK

"Hahh. Segar rasanya" ucap pemuda pirang itu. Dia kemudian berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Ketika akan kembali ke kamarnya, Naruto melewati ruang tamu dan melihat ayahnya sedang menonton televisi. Dia pun berjalan menghampiri Minato dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah ayahnya itu.

Minato yang merasa dia tidak sendiri kemudian menoleh dan mendapati duplikat dirinya sedang memandang layar televisi.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto?" tanya Minato. Merasa dipanggil pemuda 17 tahun itu menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan tersenyum.

"Ya. _Tou-san_ tidak ke kantor?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Ahh. Aku sengaja mangambil cuti satu hari untuk menjaga jagoan kecilku ini" jawab Minato sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dibilang 'jagoan kecil'.

"Aku sudah 17 tahun _tou-san_. Jadi bukan jagoan kecil lagi" gerutu pemuda itu. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, ya ,ya. Bagi ayah kau tetap jagoan kecilku" balasnya.

"Huh. Terserah".

"Ada yang _tou-san_ ingin bicarakan" kali ini nada bicara Minato berubah serius.

"Apa?"

"_Tou-san_ ingin kau kuliah di Suna nanti agar bisa menjadi penerus perusahaan kita" tukas Minato. Naruto sempat terkejut lalu kembali tenang.

"Memangnya di Konoha tidak bisa?".

"Tidak bisa Naruto. Jika kau kuliah di sana, ayah yakin kau pasti bisa jadi penerusku" jawab Minato, "lagipula di sana ada keluarga Sabaku, sahabat ayah. Mereka pasti akan membantumu" lanjutnya.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia".

* * *

Setelah dua hari tidak sekolah, akhirnya dia kembali ke sekolah. Teman-temannya langsung saja menghujamnya dengan pertanyaan 'kau sudah baikan'. Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan dan mulai berjalan ke tempat duduknya diikuti Naruko dari belakang.

Ketika pelajaran dimulai, Naruko sedikit heran ketika melihat ekspresi serius adik kembarnya yang tampak sangat serius. Tapi dia malas bertanya dan kembali menyimak materi yang diajarkan.

* * *

Dua bulan menuju Ujian Negara, Naruto tampak sibuk sekali berkutat dengan bukunya. Dan tentu saja kakak kembarnya yang melihat itu menjadi heran sendiri melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_. Kau sibuk sekali belajar tidak seperti biasanya" tanya Naruko. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama berbulan-bulan ditahannya itu dikeluarkannya juga.

"Aku ingin menjadi penerus ayah dan kuliah di Suna" jawabnya santai.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, gadis pirang itu malah menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

"_Nani_? Kau yakin? Memang tidak bisa di Konoha saja?" tanya Naruko bertubi-tubi.

"_Tou-san_ bilang aku lebih baik kuliah di Suna".

"Hhh. Jika itu keputusanmu. Sepertinya aku akan sangat merindukanmu." ucap naruko sedih.

Naruto yang tak mau melihat kakak kembarnya itu sedih langsung berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hei. Aku juga pasti merindukanmu. Tapi aku pasti sering mengabarimu" tutur Naruto seraya tersenyum. Naruko yang melihat senyum itu hanya ikut memberikan senyumnya.

"Aku juga ingin melupakan perasaan ini" senyumnya menghilang digantikan ekspresi sedih. Kali ini Naruko yang justru mencoba menenangkannya.

"Yang sabar ya Naruto-kun." ucap Naruko. Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya. Dia sudah mendengar semua cerita tentang pertengkaran gadis pink sahabatnya dengan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk lemah lalu kembali melanjutkan belajarnya.

_**3 Month Later**_

Ujian negara telah dilewati dan sekarang saatnya pengumuman kelulusan dan peringkat kelulusan. Naruto sudah sampai di sekolah untuk melihat hasil elajarnya selama ini. Dia tersenyum puas ketika mendapati dirinya lulus dengan nilai tertinggi kedua dibawah Shikamaru.

Dia lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan memulai mengemas keperluannya untuk kuliah di Suna. Minato sudah mendaftarkannya untuk kuliah di sana.

Setelah Naruto pergi, giliran Naruko, Sakura, dan Ino yang melihat papan pengumuman. Sakura tersenyum ketika mendapati namanya di posisi 9 diikuti Naruko di posisi 10. Sedangkan Ino hanya mendengus sebal karena dia hanya berada di posisi 12.

"Mungkin bukan saatnya _Pig_" ucap Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

"Huh. Terserah." ucap Ino kesal. Tapi kekesalannya berubah menjadi keterkejutan ketika dia kembali melihat-lihat papan pengumuman kelulusan. Untungnya sekolah masih belum terlalu ramai sehingga mereka bisa leluasa melihat-lihat.

"Hahh. Naruto peringkat 2?" tanyanya heran. Pertanyaannya itu sontak membuat Sakura dan Naruko menghentikan obrolan mereka dan kembali melihat papan pengumuman.

"Hahh. Bagaimana bisa?" kali ini Sakura yang terkejut. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama ketika kembali meliaht nama Naruto. Perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya selama ini muncul lagi.

"Heh. Ternyata bocah blonde itu lebih pintar darimu _Forehead_" ucap Ino meremehkan. Tapi sayang Sakura tidak merespon. Ino yang mengerti semua yang terjadi ikut diam.

Sedangkan naruko tersenyum miris. 'Ternyata usahamu tidak sia-sia' batin Naruko.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto-_kun_." gumamnya pelan sehingga tidak terdengar oleh kedua sahabatnya.

* * *

"Jaga dirimu Naruto" ucap Kushina dengan air mata yang masih mengalir melepas kepergian anak laki-laki satu-satunya.

"Ya _Kaa-san_. Aku pergi dulu ya." Naruto melmbaikan tangan ke arah keluarganya yang masih meneteskan air mata melepas keprgiannya. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Minato.

"Kau sudah siap Naruto?"

"Ya. _Tou-san_". Minato kemudian langsung memacu mobilnya menuju bandara.

'Selamat tinggal Sakura-_chan_' batin Naruto.

* * *

"Acaranya meriah ya" ucap Sakura kepada dua sahabat pirangnya.

"Ya. Sangat seru" Naruko tersenyum kecut, 'jika Naruto-_kun_ ada di sini' lanjutnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk setuju.

Perhatian Sakura yang tadinya terarah ke panggung kini beralih ke arah kekasihnya yang tampak akan berjalan ke arah taman belakang. Dia lalu ikut berjalan mengikuti Sasuke setelah pamit ke dua gadis lainnya.

Sakura masih mencoba menerka-nerka sedang apa kekasihnya berjalan sendiri menuju taman belakang.

Ketika sesampainya di taman, dia terkejut bukan main mendapati Sasuke sedang berpelukan dengan gadis lain.

"Sasuke-_kun_.." panggilnya lirih dan pelan. Tapi tak cukup pelan untuk membuat Sasuke tidak mendengar panggilannya.

"Sa-sakura?" Sasuke ikut terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura dan memegang tangannya. Sakura tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Sebenarnya dia adalah Shion, kekasihku yang pergi entah kemana. Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Tapi aku lebih mencintai Shion. Dan sekarang dia sudah kembali, jadi maafkan aku…"

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan. Sakura sudah melepaskan pegangan Sasuke. Dia lalu tersenyum dengan air mata yang menetes perlahan.

"Aku mengerti Sasuke-_kun_. Kembalilah padanya, pada kebahagiaanmu." Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah jadi mantan kekasihnya.

Sepanjang kakinya berlari dia tidak berhenti menangis. Bukan karena Sasuke tapi karena Naruto. Dia sudah membentak pemuda itu. Menganggap semua yang dituduhkannya kepada Sasuke adalah kebohongan padahal itu dilakukannya agar Sakura tidak terluka.

"Naru..hiks..to..hiks..maaf..hiks..kan..aku..hiks" ucapnya disela-sela tangisan. Ketika dia sudah melewati koridor, dan melihat dua sahabatnya masih mengobrol dia langsung menghampiri Naruko.

Naruko tersentak ketika dia melihat Sakura mengangis.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya cemas.

"Naru..hiks..to..di..hiks..mana?" tanya Sakura disela-sela tangisannya.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu Sakura!" sahut Ino.

Sakura kemudian menghapus air matanya dan berusaha untuk tenang.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara bergetar. Naruko menunduk dalam-dalam tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan bahwa adik kembarnya sudah pergi. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Sakura mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan menguncang bahu naruko meminta jawaban.

"Naruto…hiks…dia dimana?" isakannya terdengar lagi. Naruko akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Sakura dan Ino kaget bukan main.

"Dia sudah pergi ke Suna tadi pagi".

Dunia Sakura terasa berputar. Kakinya lemas. Air mata terus mengalir dari permata emeraldnya. Kepalanya berat dan perlahan pandangannya mengabur.

"Naruto… maafkan aku." ucapnya pelan. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya pun ambruk. Tapi sebelum membentur tanah, dua sahabatnya langsung menangkapnya.

"SAKURAAAA!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Di detik itu ,Sakura baru sadar kalau dia telah menyakiti hati Naruto. Membentaknya. Bahkan membuat dia sakit selama 2 hari.

Dan di detik itu juga dia sadar bahwa dia sangat membutuhkan Naruto dan dia juga…

…mencintai Naruto.

Sepinya hari yang ku lewati  
Tanpa ada dirimu menemani  
Sunyi ku rasa dalam hidupku  
Tak mampu ku tuk melangkah

Masih ku ingat indah senyummu  
Yang selalu membuatku mengenangmu  
Terbawa aku dalam sedihku  
Tak sadar kini kau tak di sini

Engkau masih yang terindah  
Indah di dalam hatiku  
Mengapa kisah kita berakhir  
Yang seperti ini

Engkau masih yang terindah  
Indah di dalam hatiku  
Mengapa kisah kita berakhir  
Yang seperti ini

Yang seperti ini

Engkau masih yang terindah  
Indah di dalam hatiku  
Mengapa kisah kita berakhir  
Yang seperti ini

Hampa kini yang ku rasa  
Menangis pun ku tak mampu  
Hanya sisa kenangan terindah  
Dan kesedihanku

**TBC**

* * *

Huaaa gomen gomen. Baru bisa update sekarang. Saya banya tugas -_-

Chapter 3 alurnya kecepetan tapi saya mencoba memperbaikinya di chapter 4. Gak tau udah bagus atau belum. Saya masih pemula dan masih butuh bimbingan jadi mohon dimaklumi ya minna *puppy eyes*

Saatnya balas-balas review.

**celanadalammulepas : **heheh gomen. Ini udah diupdate. :D

**Namikaze Haruno : **heheh iya. Arigatou

**abi. putraramadhan**** : **ikutin aja ya :D arigatou reviewnya

**Ammai Hardinata : **hehehhe. Arigatou. Udah update :D

**magenta-alleth : **hehhe arigatou :D

**OhhunnyEKA : **gomen. Saya juga baru sadar. Saya udah usahain kok di chapter 4 ini. Semoga memuaskan ya. Maaf kalau masih jelek. Makasih sarannya

**KENzeira : **ckckckkck.. ini udah update :D arigatou

**nona fergie : **halloo salam kenal juga. Hheheh Sasuke gak dibikin jahat kok. Cuma sedikit playboy. Aduh gomen. Gak maksud jelek-jelekkin kok. Saya suka semua chara Naruto. Ya sudah Arigatou reviewnya :D

**Anfour : **Arigatou reviewnya

**DarkZekai : **Arigatou :D

**Zee : **Hehehehe susah kayaknya. Tapi arigatou reviewnya ya : D

Oke deh. Big thanks buat para reader yang mau review dan juga silent reader (kalau ada) :D

Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan. Dan saya hanya author pemula yang masih butuh bimbingan.

Sekali lagi Arigatou gozaimasu

See you next chap minna

Kritik mengenai alur diterima dengan alasan yang jelas.

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya ;

"Jaga dirimu Naruto"

"Ya Kaa-san. Aku pergi dulu ya"

"Kau sudah siap Naruto?"

"Ya. Tou-san".

'Selamat tinggal Sakura-chan'

….

"Naruto…hiks…dia dimana?"

"Dia sudah pergi ke Suna tadi pagi".

"Naruto… maafkan aku"

"SAKURAAAA"

Dan di detik itu juga dia sadar bahwa dia sangat membutuhkan Naruto dan dia juga…

…mencintai Naruto

**Hanya Kau Yang Kucinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Summary : **Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Suatu ketika Sakura menjauhi Naruto. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menyadari betapa dia sangat membutuhkan Naruto dan meyesali keputusannya.

**WARNING : AU, OOC(maybe), gaje, abal, pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat dan typo(s)**

"blablabla" : percakapan biasa

"**blablabla" : **percakapan telpon

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

Chapter 5

"Ayo Naruko kita bawa Sakura ke UKS!" seru Ino panik ketika melihat Sakura pingsan. Naruko mengangguk cepat dan langsung membopong Sakura bersama Ino.

Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sepertinya tidak menyadari ada teman mereka yang pingsan karena tempat Sakura, Ino dan Naruko mengobrol tadi agak jauh dari keramaian. Tapi tidak bagi Kiba dan Shikamaru yang secara tidak sengaja melihat Ino dan Naruko membopong Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba merekapun berlari kecil ke sana.

Shikamaru dan Kiba langsung mengambil alih dan membopong Sakura karena melihat kedua gadis pirang itu tampak panik dan kelelahan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti Shika. Tadi dia menghampiri kami sambil menangis lalu bertanya dimana Naruto. Setelah itu dia langsung ambruk." jawab Ino.

Setelah berjalan agak cepat akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang UKS. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi kedua pemuda itu meletakkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur UKS.

"Memang kemana sebenarnya Naruto?. Aku juga tidak melihatnya daritadi." tanya Kiba sekaligus mewakili Shikamaru yang juga tampak bingung dimana sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Dia sudah pergi ke Suna tadi pagi." jawab Naruko.

"HEEEEEE!?"

DUAKKK

"_It-ittai_. Apaan sih?" tanya Kiba kesal kepada pelaku yang memukulnya tadi.

"Kecilkan suaramu baka. Kau tidak lihat Sakura sedang pingsan." jawab Ino yang tak lain adalah pelakunya dengan muka garang sehingga membuat Kiba tak berkutik dengan keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya.

"I-iya maaf maaf." ucap Kiba. Ino hanya mendengus kesal lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke arah sahabat pinknya yang belum siuman. Air mukanya langsung berubah menjadi cemas.

"Kuharap Sakura cepat siuman." ucap Ino lirih. Sedangkan 3 orang lainnya hanya mengangguk dengan harapan yang sama seperti Ino.

* * *

"Baiklah_ Tou-san_ aku pergi dulu ya." Naruto lalu memeluk Minato.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya nak. Titip salam kepada keluarga Sabaku ya. Dan jangan merepotkan mereka." jawab Minato di sela-sela pelukan ayah-anak tersebut. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Ya, Keluarga Sabaku dan Namikaze memang akrab dikarenakan kepala keluarga keduanya adalah sahabat akrab bahkan mereka sudah seperti saudara. Jadi ketika mereka berlibur ke Suna pasti akan menginap di kediaman Sabaku yang lumayan besar dan memiliki banyak kamar kosong.

Maka tak heran Minato menitipkan anaknya kepada keluarga Sabaku karena Naruto tidak begitu hafal daerah Suna. Sedangkan keluarga Sabaku sendiri sudah pasti tidak keberatan karena itu berarti rumah mereka akan semakin ramai dengan adanya Naruto.

Sebenarnya Minato menitipkan anaknya dengan maksud meminta bantuan Sabaku Akira, kepala keluarga Sabaku untuk mencarikan anaknya apartemen. Tetapi beliau malah meminta Naruto tinggal di rumahnya saja. Minato sebenarnya takut merepotkan Akira. Tapi dia juga tidak enak menolak tawaran itu. Jadi setuju saja.

Tak lama kemudian Narutopun melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berjalan ke pintu masuk lobi keberangkatan pesawat ke Suna.

Sebelum masuk dia melambaikan tangannya sesaat ke arah Minato. Lelaki dewasa itupun membalas lambaian tangan duplikat dirinya.

Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah masuk, Minatopun melangkah menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. 'kuharap kau cepat kembali ke Konoha Naruto' Minato membatin. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan bandara.

* * *

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di ruang tunggu. Menunggu pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi ke Suna. Dia memejamkan mata dan tiba-tiba kenangannya bersama Sakura berputar kembali.

Kenangan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu saat Naruto masih TK.

Kenangan ketika mereka sering bermain bersama ketika sekolah dasar.

Kenangan ketika mereka belajar bersama saat SMP walaupun sebenarnya yang benar-benar belajar hanya Sakura dan Naruko sedangkan dia hanya membaca komik.

Kenangan ketika Sakura membentak dan membencinya. Dan kenangan yang terakhir ini membuat dada Naruto sesak. Diapun lalu membuka matanya karena tidak kuat jika harus mengenang hal itu lagi dan membuat dia semakin sulit melupakan perasaannya terhadap gadis pink itu.

"PERHATIAN PERHATIAN. PENUMPANG PESAWAT KEBERANGKATAN MENUJU SUNA DIHARAPKAN SEGERA MEMASUKI PESAWAT MELALUI JALUR YANG SUDAH DISEDIAKAN. TERIMA KASIH"

Setelah mendengar pengumuman itu, dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju jalur yang ditentukan untuk memasuki pesawat.

Naruto sudah msuk ke dalam pesawat dan hanya tinggal menunggu pesawat _take off_ kurang dari 40 menit lagi. Sejenak dia memandang keluar pesawat dan dia tersenyum getir.

"Aku akan mencoba melupakan perasaan ini Sakura-_chan_. Tapi kau akan selalu jadi sahabat terbaikku." gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian pesawat pun _take off_ dan meninggalkan Konoha menuju Suna.

* * *

Suna _Airport_, bandara satu-satunya yang berada di kota Suna. Disana tampak dua sosok manusia yang tampaknya sedag menunggu seseorang.

"Hei, Gaara. Apakah sudah ada kabar dari Naruto?" tanya sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat kepada sosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah dengan tato _'Ai'_ di dahinya.

"Belum Temari-_nee_. Kurasa dia msih di dalam pesawat." jawab pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Sabaku Gaara kepada kakaknya Sabaku Temari, gadis berambut pirang tadi.

Temari hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Tak lama kemudian tampaklah sesosok pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka keluar dari pintu lobi kedatangan pesawat dari Konoha.

"NARUTO!" teriak Temari sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sahabatnya sudah tiba.

Merasa namanya dipanggil pemuda pirang itupun menoleh ke asal sumber suara dan mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tan miliknya. Dia pun membalas lamabaian tangan Temari dan berlari kecil ke sana.

"Wah. Apa kabar kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?" jawab Temari mewakili adiknya itu sekaligus bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja aku baik. Kankurou-_nii_ kemana?" tanya Naruto heran tidak melihat satu orang lagi Sabaku diantara mereka berdua.

"Tadi kami sudah mengajaknya. Tetapi dia ada kuliah hari ini." jawab Gaara datar. Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Kurasa kau lelah Naruto, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." ucap Temari seraya mulai berjalan ke arah mobilnya diparkir. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengekori Temari dari belakang bersama Gaara.

Setelah ketiga orang itu masuk mobil, kendaraan roda 4 itupun langsung melesat meninggalkan bandara. Sebenarya Gaara ingin menyetir tapi dilarang keras oleh orangtuanya sebelum mendapatkan SIM.

* * *

"Nghh" Sakura menggeliat. Ino yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya tersentak.

"Kau sudah sadar Sakura?" tanya Ino. Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Sakura terbuka dan memperlihatkan manik emereldnya yang tampak sudah kehilangan cahaya. Ketika Sakura akan mulai membuka mulut, Ino sudah berdiri dan berusaha membangunkan Naruko yang tampaknya tertidur lelap.

"Ada apa Ino-_chan_?" tanya Naruko dalam keadaaan mata yang masih belum terbuka sempurna.

"Sakura sudah sadar!" ucap Ino tidak sabaran. Detik itu pula mata Naruko terbuka sepenuhnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dan benar saja sahabat pinknya itu sudah siuman.

Dia pun langsung berjalan ke arah Sakura diikuti Ino.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruko khawatir begitu pula dengan Ino yang menunjukkan raut wajah cemas.

"Aku dimana?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruko, gadis pink itu malah bertanya balik. Naruko dan Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kau ada di UKS, Sakura. Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian tadi?" tanya Ino. Sakura mencoba mengingat apa yang menyebabkan dia ada di UKS. Sedikit demi sedikit memorinya mulai membentuk rentetan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ketika dia menangis menanyakan Naruto yang ternyata sudah pergi ke Suna dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Tak pelak ingatan itu kembali membuat liquid bening keluar dari manik kehijauannya. Dia menangis karena dia merasa banyak salah kepada pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya itu sekaligus orang yang mencintainya dan dicintainya walaupun dia terlambat bahkan sangat terlambat menyadarinya.

Sakura termenung. Gadis pink itu lalu mendapat sebuah ide. Dia akan menyusul Naruto ke Suna. Dia harus mengejar pemuda pirang itu.

"Ino, Naruko-_chan_. Nanti temani aku ya." ucap Sakura yang langsung membuat kedua sahabat pirangnya tersadar karena ikut terhanyut dalam kesedihan Sakura. Mereka langsung saja mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum samar. Ya, masih ada harapan. Dia harus mencoba izin kepada orangtuanya agar diizinkan pergi ke Suna.

* * *

"Ta-tapi _tou-san_, _kaa-san_. Aku ingin ke Suna bertemu Naruto." Sakura menangis lagi. Dia baru saja mengatakan keinginannya kepada kedua orangtuanya. Tapi sayangnya ayah dan ibunya tidak mengizinkan karena letak kota itu yang sangat jauh.

"Maaf Saku-_chan_. Kami tidak bisa mengizinkanmu. Kau sudah terlanjur menjadi murid Konoha University. Dan lagipula Suna terlalu jauh, nak." ucap Mebuki, ibu Sakura menyesal. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri semakin menyesali keputusannya ketika meminta Naruto menjauhinya dan sekarang malah terjadi.

Mebuki sendiri yang melihat air mata terus mengalir dari emerald Sakura, mendekap anak sematawayangnya itu agar semakin tenang. Sedangkan ayah Sakura sendiri, Haruno Kizashi hanya bisa diam dengan raut wajah sedih. Begitu pula dengan 2 orang gadis pirang sahabat Sakura yang tak lain adalah Naruko dan Ino yang hanya bisa prihatin.

Kedua orangtuanya tidak bisa mengizinkan Sakura karena takut terjadi apa-apa di Suna nanti. Sakura adalah anak sematawayang jadi wajar saja orangtuanya khawatir. Walaupun Naruko mengatakan dia akan ikut tapi tetap saja Kizashi dan Mebuki tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

"Yang sabar ya sayang. Kalau memang Naruto jodohmu dia pasti akan kembali secepatnya" ucap Mebuki lembut disela-sela pelukannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak mau membantah perkataan orangtuanya jadi mau tidak mau dia hanya akan menunggu kepulangan Naruto ke Konoha.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura pun tertidur di pelukan ibunya. Kizashi yang melihat Sakura tampak terlelap di pelukan istrinya langsung mengambil alih dan menggendong Sakura ke kamarnya.

"Kami permisi _ba-san_. Titip salam untuk Sakura." ucap Ino. Mebuki hanya mengangguk dan tersnyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya. Ini sudah malam." balasnya.

Tak lama kemudian dua gadis pirang itupun beranjak dari kediaman Haruno menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Kuharap Sakura baik-baik saja." ucap Ino khawatir.

"Ya. Dan aku juga berharap semoga Naruto-kun cepat pulang agar Sakura-chan tidak seperti ini lagi." balas Naruko. Ino hanya tersenyum getir. Dan heningpun menyelimuti perjalanan mereka.

* * *

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_. Wah Gaara, Temari. Kalian sudah pulang. Mana Naruto?" tanya nyonya Sabaku, Sabaku Karura dan juga ibu dari Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou.

"Hallo Karura-_basan_. Apa kabar?" ucap Naruto dari belakang sebelum pertanyaan Karura dijawab oleh dua Sabaku.

"Hai Naruto. Wah kau sudah besar ya. Padahal seingatku dulu kau terkahir kesini ketika kelas 3 SMP." ujar Karura.

"Heheheh. Begitulah ba-san. Akira-_jisan_ mana?" tanya Naruto sembari celingukan mencari kepala keluarga Sabaku itu.

"Mencariku Naruto?" tanya Akira yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang Karura.

"Hai _ji-san_. Apa kabar?" tanya Naruto.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" tanya Akira datar. Ya, sifat dingin Gaara diturunkan dari ayahnya.

"Tentu aku baik _ji-san_. Tadi tou-san titip salam." ucap Naruto sembari menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Hn. Sepertinya kau lelah. Gaara antar Naruto ke kamar tamu ya." perintah Akira datar. Gaara hanya mengangguk. Dia memang pendiam dan dingin, tapi Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Dibalik sifat Gaara sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik dan setia kawan.

"Ayo Naruto kuantar ke kamarmu." ucap Gaara diiringi senyum samar yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ya." jawab Naruto singkat. Dia pun berjalan membawa koper-kopernya mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

"Nah ini kamarmu Naruto." ucap Gaara ketika sudah sampai di kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Naruto.

"Ya. Terima kasih Gaara." jawab Naruto singkat disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Hn. Jika butuh bantuan jangan sungkan-sungkan. Kamarku ada di depan kamarmu." Balas Gaara disertai senyum tipis sebelum dia msuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia juga masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, dia langsung mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhya yang keletihan.

Tak lama kemudian dia sudah kelua dari kamar mandi dengan kaus oblong berwarna hitam dan celana pendek. Dia pun merebahkan diri di kasur dan mengambil fotonya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya ketika SMP yang baru dikeluarkannya tadi dari koper.

Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju ke arah gadis dengan rambut berwarna _soft pink_ yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Mudah-mudahan ketika aku pulang nanti kau sudah bahagia Sakura-chan. _Oyasuminasai_ Sakura-_chan_." gumamnya. Tak lama kemudian dia pun terlelap dan mulai memasuki DreamLand.

Tapi sayang. Harapanmu tampaknya tak akan terwujud Naruto.

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Nghh"

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar seorang pemuda sehingga membuat dia menggeliat pelan. Tak lama kemudian kelopak matanya pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan manik secerah langit biru. Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu bangun dan mengusap-usap matanya.

"Hoahhhmm. Hari ini ya. Aku harus bersiap-siap." Naruto bangun dan langsung menyambar handuk kemudian melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hari ini adalah hari dia pulang ke Konoha karena kuliahnya di Suna sudah selesai dan dia ingin menggantikan ayahnya mengurus perusahaan keluarga Namikaze. Dia baru saja di wisuda kemarin.

Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto mandi dan berbenah diri. Yakin akan penampulannya, pemuda pirang itu pun berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan koper yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu keluarganya. Dia terakhir pulang ke Konoha 2 tahun yang lalu itupun hanya 1 bulan.

Setelah keluar kamar, Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara yang ada di depan kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Gaara yang fisiknya telah berubah dibandingkan ketika masih 17 tahun dulu. Yang sama hanya rambut merah, lingkaran hitam pada matanya, dan tato _'Ai_' yang msih setia nangkring di dahinya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, wajahnya sudah hampir menyerupai Minato dengan rambut pirangnya yang sudah memanjang. Yang membedakan hanya 3 goretan menyerupai kumis yang masih ada walaupun mulai menipis.

"Kau sudah siap Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Ayo." Gaara mulai berjalan mendahului Naruto tak lupa dia mengunci pintu kamar. Dia juga membawa koper sama seperti Naruto.

"Wah. Kalian sudah mau berangkat ya?" tanya Karura ketika malihat Gaara dan Naruto berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ya _ba-san_. Lagipula aku sudah rindu dengan keluarga di Konoha." jawab Naruto dengan senyumannya. Cengirannya sudah jarang terlihat.

"Temari-_nee_ dan Kankurou-nii kemana_ kaa-san_?" tanya Gaara yang memang tidak melihat 2 sosok kakaknya di meja makan. Yang ada hanya Karura, sedangkan Akira sudah berangkat ke kantor karena ada urusan meeting dan Gaara tahu itu.

"Oh. Mereka sedang keluar._ Kaa-san_ juga tidak tahu kemana." jawab Karura sekenanya. Gaara hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dia lalu duduk di meja makan diikuti Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka pun makan dalam diam.

* * *

Di tempat lain, di Konoha, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk di bangku Konoha _Park_. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Rambut pinknya sudah tumbuh hingga sepinggang dan fisiknya sudah berubah. Dia sebenarnya tidak sendiri, dua sahabat pirangnya, Ino dan Naruko sedang membeli makanan untuk mereka.

Dia tetap Sakura yang dulu. Yang membedakan hanya cahaya emeraldnya yang tidak terlalu terang semenjak Naruto pergi 5 tahun lalu. Ternyata dia masih menyimpan perasaannya.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_!" teriak Naruko dari jauh. Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Ino dan Naruko berjalan mendekatinya dan menempati tempat duduk kosong disampingnya. Ino lalu menyerahkan sebotol doft drink kepada gadis pink itu.

"_Arigatou_ Ino."

"_Doo-itashimashite_ Sakura" balas Ino, "kau masih mengharapkannya _forehead_?" lanjut Ino.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, "ya Ino. Belum ada yang berhasil menggantikan posisinya di hatiku. Aku akan menunggunya" ucap Sakura. Ino tersenyum miris melihat kegigihan Sakura. Dia sangat menyayangkan, kenapa Sakura baru menyadari perasaannya terhadap pemuda pirang itu setelah dia pergi.

Tapi mau diapakan. Toh, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang Ino bisa lakukan hanya berharap suatu saat nanti Naruto akan kembali.

Naruko yang mendengar percakapan dua sahabatnya itu juga tersenyum miris. Dia tetap menjadi sahabat Sakura walaupun gadis itu telah menyakiti perasaan Naruto yang berarti menyakiti perasaannya juga. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Itu bukan kesalahan Sakura. Karena memang Narutopun terlambat mengungkapkan perasaannya. Lagipula Naruto tidak membenci Sakura jadi kenapa dia harus membencinya.

'Cepatlah pulang Naruto-_kun_' Naruko membatin.

* * *

"Kami berangkat dulu _kaa-san_." pamit Gaara.

"Jangan merepotkan Kushina dan Minato disana ya." balas Karura. Untuk kali ini memang giliran Minato yang meminta Gaara agar tinggal di rumahnya.

"Ya _kaa-san_." Gaara melambaikan tangannya sesaat begitu pula dengan Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Karura membalas lambaian tangan putranya itu.

Lalu 2 sosok pemuda itupun masuk ke dalam taksi dan melesat meninggalkan Karura yang menangis terharu. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau Gaara pergi. Tapi mau diapakan, ini memang keinginan Gaara mengurus cabang perusaahaan Sabaku di Konoha. Yang dia bisa lakukan hanya mendukung keputusan anaknya itu.

* * *

Dua sosok pemuda itu kini sudah sampai di bandara dan mulai memasuki lobi keberangkatan menuju Konoha.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu keluargaku." ucap Naruto girang. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Gaara tahu walaupun cengiran Naruto sudah jarang terlihat tapi dia tetap Naruto yang periang dan pantang menyerah. Dan dia juga sudah tahu sejak dua tahun yang lalu ketika dia menanyakannya kepada Naruko melalui telepon. Akhir-akhir ini mereka begitu sering telpon menelpon. Naruto jadi bingung sendiri sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kakak kembarnya dengan Gaara?

Tak lama kemudian panggilan untuk memasuki pesawatpun bergema. Naruto dan Gaara langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pesawat.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi Sakura-_chan_'

* * *

Di Konoha _airport_ terlihat dua sosok berbeda gender sedang menunggu seseorang. Karin dan Suigetsu. Mereka menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

"Lama sekali." Karin menggerutu.

"Sabarlah sedikit. Sebentar lagi juga sampai." sahut Suigetsu yang kesal melihat Karin mengeluh terus. Pasangan ini masih awet hingga sekarang bahkan mereka sudah tunangan.

Tak lama kemudia sosok yang ditunggunya datang bersama Gaara. Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah Karin diikuti Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Halo Karin-…

BLETAKK

"…_nee. Ittai_. Itu untuk apa heh?" tanya Naruto kesal. Baru bertemu sudah dihadiahi jitakan.

"Lama sekali kau _baka otouto_." balas Karin kesal. Tapi dia langsung menghambur dan memeluk Naruto seolah sudah tidak pernah bertemu belasan tahun.

"Kau tahu. Aku sangat kangen. Kau bahkan tidak hadir di acara pertunanganku." ucap Karin di sela-sela pelukannya.

"Hehehe. Maaf Karin-_nee_. Aku sibuk dengan kuliahku." pemuda pirang itu lalu langsung membalas pelukan kakaknya. Gaara dan Suigetsu yang melihat adegan kangen-kengenan kakak beradik itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kurasa saatnya kita pergi. Naruto dan Gaara nampaknya kelelahan." sahut Suigetsu. Karin dan Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

Mereka berempat lalu berjalan menuju mobil Suigetsu dan langsung melesat meninggalkan bandara.

* * *

"Hei Sakura-_chan_." panggil Naruko. Mereka bertiga bersama Ino sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan santai menuju pusat perbelanjaan di kota Konoha.

"Ya Naruko-_chan_?" jawab Sakura.

"Naruto-_kun_ akan pulang hari ini." Sakura membeku mendengar perkataan sahabat pirangnya itu. Sesaat kemudia senyumnya mengembang, emeraldnya bercahaya.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyanya antusias. Naruko dan Ino tersenyum melihat Sakura yang kembali ceria.

"Ya. Dan kurasa dia sudah di rumah sekarang." Sakura langsung saja menarik tangan Naruko dan Ino menuju arah jalan raya.

"_TAXI_!" taksipun berhenti.

"Ayo Naruko-_chan, pig._" dua sahabatnya itu hanya melongo tidak percaya melihat perubahan sifat Sakura yang 180 derajat.

Mereka langsung mengangguk saja dan masuk ke dalam taksi.

* * *

PLUK

Naruto baru saja turun dari mobil tapi dia langsung mendapat kejutan ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Kaget? Sudah pasti. Naruto langsung memutar badannya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya dia. Manik sapphirenya menangkap rambut pink. Dan sudah dipastikan itu adalah Sakura, gadis yang hingga kini belum mau bergeser dari hatinya.

"Naru..hiks..to. Maafkan..hiks…aku" ucap Sakura sesenggukan. Karin yang melihat itu segera memberi kode pada orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dia langsung mengajak Gaara, Suigetsu, dan Naruko masuk ke dalam rumah sedangkan Ino sudah pamit pulang karena kebetulan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan Sakura lalu memegang kedua bahu mungilnya. _Sapphire_ bertemu _emerald_. Birunya langit bertemu hijaunya hutan.

"Minta maaf untuk apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya dulu yang tersengal-sengal karena menangis.

"A-aku te-telah menyakitimu Na-naruto." ucapnya terbata-bata.

Naruto yang baru mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura lagi lagi tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_ itu hanya masa lalu kok. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." balas Naruto tulus. Sakura terkejut. Alangkah besarnya hati pemuda pirang ini. Walaupun telah disakiti dia tidak menyimpan dendam pada Sakura dia justru tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin terisak dan memeluk Naruto. Mendekapnya erat seolah tidak mau kehilangan pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Naruto tersenyum dia lalu membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura-_chan_. Aku masih mencintaimu hingga sekarang. Belum ada yang berhasil menggeser posisimu di hatiku." ucap Naruto.

Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul Naruto pelan. Pemuda 22 tahun itu terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Untuk apa minta maaf baka. Aku juga mencintaimu." suara Sakura parau karena habis menangis. Tapi itu tetap terdengar oleh Naruto. Pemuda jabrik itu tersentak. Kemudian dia tersenyum lembut dan mendekap Sakura.

Gadis pink itupun tersenyum di dalam dekapan Naruto.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_." Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto. Pemuda ber'kumis' itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi tidak melepas pegangan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Sakura.

Perlahan Naruto memiringkan sedikit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Deru nafas Naruto menerpa kulit wajah putih nan halus milik gadis pink itu dan membuatnya merona. Seolah terhipnotis Sakura memejamkan mata. Naruto yang melihat Sakura memejamkan mata, seakan Sakura telah memberi kode diapun ikut memejamkan matanya.

Bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Memberikan kehangatan bagi mereka berdua. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, yang ada hanya ciuman penuh kasih sayang dan kerinduan. Naruto memperdalam ciumannya dan itu membuat Sakura meletakkan lengannya di leher Naruto.

Karena mereka berdua hanya manusia biasa dan memerlukan oksigen, akhirnya ciuman mereka pun selesai membuat beberapa orang mendesah kecewa.

Beberapa orang? Ya sudah pasti itu adalah Naruko, Karin, Gaara, dan Suigetsu, ditambah dengan Kushina yang diajak Karin.

Sebenarnya yang mendesah kecewa hanya para perempuan yang wajahnya tampak merona. Sedangkan 2 pemuda lainnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada yang menyusul kita Suigetsu-kun."ucap Karin disertai tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Suigetsu hanya tersenyum hampir menyeringai.

"_Kaa-san_ senang jika Naruto mendapatkan kebahagiannya." sahut Kushina tersenyum. Tentu saja dia bahagia. 2 tahun lalu ketika Naruto pulang dia melihat cahaya manik sewarna langit biru milik anaknya masih belum menampakkan seluruh cahayanya. Dan sekarang cahaya itu sudah kembali dan terlihat di mata Naruto.

Kita kembali ke dua sejoli yang tampaknya masih mengatur nafas dengan keadaan muka memerah. Setelah nafas mereka teratur kembali, Naruto langsung menarik Sakura ke dekapannya. Mendekapnya erat, begitu pula dengan gadis pink itu. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

_Well_, sepertinya kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu Naruto.

* * *

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk berdua di taman dekan rumah Naruto.

"Jadi apa?" heran Sakura. Naruto menyeringai jahil. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura merona.

"Kita sekarang pacaran?" tanya Naruto masih menyeringai. Sakura langsung memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Tentu saja_ baka_. Kau tidak usah bertanya lagi." belum sempat Naruto menjawab, lagi-lagi Sakura memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah mengingat kejadian tadi di dada bidang Naruto. Pemuda jabrik itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kekasih barunya.

"Hehehe baiklah. Sepertinya sudah mau malam lebih baik kau kuantar pulang." Sakura mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya seraya mengikuti Naruto beranjak dari bangku taman itu.

"Kita ke rumahku dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu naik motor." ucap Naruto.

"Heh? Sejak kapan kau bisa naik motor Naruto?" heran Sakura. Seingatnya Naruto dari dulu belum bisa menaiki kendaraan beroda 2 itu.

"Heheheh. Aku di Suna juga belajar menaiki motor dan mobil Sakura-_chan_." jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Sakura terkekeh melihat cengiran Naruto yang belum berubah padahal sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

* * *

"Terima kasih Naruto." Sakura sekarang sudah sampai rumahnya setelah diantar Naruto.

"Ya Sakura-_chan_. Lagipula aku ini kan pacarmu. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan. Hehehe." ucap Naruto cengengesan. Sakura merona dan memukul bahu Naruto.

"_Baka_." gumamnya dengan senyuman manis yang dapat membuat para laki-laki jatuh bangun *eh maaf* ehm, maksudnya jatuh hati.

"Ya sudah. Aku pamit dulu ya."

"Eh. Tidak mampir dulu Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran

"Besok saja. Pasti kaa-san sedang menungguku dirumah." Sakura hanya mengangguk memaklumi. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura dan…

CUP

…mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Sakura bengong. Lalu mulai wajahnya berubah merah. Ketika dia melihat ke arah sepeda motor Naruto, ternyata sudah lenyap bersama dengan sang empunya. Gadis pink itupun hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan keadaaan wajah yang memerah.

* * *

Naruto mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan perasaan senang yang luar biasa. Senyuma. masih terpatri di wajah kulit tannya. Terkadang dia merona jika mengingat kejadian ciuman tadi. Sesaat kemudian senyumannya itu lenyap digantikan perasaan was-was.

Sebuah mobil sedan melaju ugal-ugalan ke arahnya. Padahal sudah ada jalur untuk mobil atau motor yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Tapi tampaknya sang pengemudi sedang mabuk sehingga tidak sadar bahwa mobilnya sudah keluar jalur. Ketika mobil itu makin mendekat Naruto berusaha untuk menghindar agar tidak tertabrak. Tapi sayang, tampaknya nasib sial akan dialaminya

CKITT BRAKKK

Kedua kendaraan itu bertabrakan. Lebih tepatnya mobil itulah yang menabrak motor Naruto yang sudah berusaha untuk menghindar dan membunyikan klakson motornya. Naruto dan motornya terpental. Sedangkan mobil itu menabrak pohon. Para warga yang melihat langsung berlarian ke arah Naruto untuk melihat kondisinya.

Dan disana nampak terlihat mobil Minato yang tidak bisa lewat karena dihalangi orang-orang. Dia lalu membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya.

"Ada apa ya, Pak?" tanyanya kepada salah seorang warga yang lewat.

"Ada kecelakaan tadi. Ada mobil yang menabrak motor seorang pemuda." jawab bapak tadi.

Minato hanya mengangguk kemudia mengucapkan terima kasih. Firasatnya tidak enak. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah dan mendapati sebuah sepeda motor yang sangat dikenalinya sebagai miliknya yang sudah alam tidak dipakai. Perasaannya makin bertambah buruk. Lelaki itu langsung turun dan mendekati TKP.

Sekilas di balik kerumunan orang dia melihat rambut yang mirip dengan miliknya. Dia langsung saja menerobos kerumunan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang.

"NARUTOO!" Minato berteriak histeris melihat anak laki-lakinya tergeletak dengan darah yang mengucur dari berbagai macam anggota tubuhnya terutama kepalanya.

"Hai. Apa yang kalian tunggu bantu orang ini membanya ke rumah sakit. Aku sudah memanggil _ambulance_." teriak salah seorang warga. Beberapa orangpun termasuk Minato langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan memasukkannya ke dalam ambulance. Minato ikut masuk dan tanpa memperdulikan mobilnya yang ditinggal karena yang sekarang memenuhi pikirannya hanya Naruto.

_Ambulance_ itupun melesat meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang.

* * *

PRANGG

"Auw." rintih Sakura. Tangannya terkena pecahan gelas yang jatuh.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

KRINGG KRINGG

Telpon rumahnya berbunyi. Sakura yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di dekat telpon itu langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo. Dengan kediaman Haruno disini."

"**Hikss… Sakura-_chan_"**

"Loh, Naruko-_chan_ ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

"**Na-na-naruto-_kun_. Di-dia…"**

Mendengar nama Naruto, firasat Sakura semakin memburuk.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" tanyanya cemas.

"**Naruto-_kun_ ke-kecelakaan"** ucap Naruko parau.

JDERRRR

Sakura merasakan seolah ada petir yang menyambar hatinya. Dia mematung. Air mata setetes demi setetes dan akhirnya mengalir deras dari manik emeraldnya.

"**Ha-halo Sa-sakura-_chan_?" **

Sakura tersadar. Sekarang dia haru melihat kondisi Naruto, kekasihnya.

"A-aku akan ke-kesana." telpon ditutup sepihak oleh Sakura. Dengan keadaaan menangis dia mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan orangtuanya yang memandangnya heran. Di luar rumah dia langsung memanggil taksi dan menuju ke rumah sakit yang kebetulan sempat ditanyakannya melalui e-mail kepada Naruko di sela-sela langkahnya.

* * *

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Langkah Sakura bergema di rumah sakit Konoha. Dia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya jengkel karena berisik. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Naruto. Ketika sampai di depan kamar Naruto, dia melihat anggota keluarga Namikaze dan juga sahabat-sahabat Naruto sedang menunggu di luar.

Ada Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Suigetsu, Karin, Minato, Kushina, dan Ino yang kebetulan telah menjadi kekasih Shikamaru. Tadi Naruko memang sengaja menelpon sahabat-sahabat baik Naruto.

CKLEKK

Pandangan semua orang disana terarah ke dokter yang baru saja membuak pintu.

"Dia mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya. Sekarang dia sudah melewati masa kritis dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan siuman." ucap dokter berambut putih dan berkacamata dengan nametag 'Kabuto' itu.

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari dokter itu, merekapun masuk satu-persatu ke dalam kamr Naruto. Hanya Minato dan Kushina yang berjalan menuju ke ruang dokter atas permintaan dokter itu. Gaara juga pergi ke toilet karena mendadak perutnya sakit.

Sakura melihat Naruto terbaring lemah. Naruko dan Karin berjalan mendekati adik tersayang mereka. Air mata sudah itdak dapat terbendung lagi dan mengalir dari manik kedua kgadis itu.

"Na-naruto-_kun_.. hiks" suara Naruko parau begitu pula Karin yang memanggil nama adiknya itu.

Naruto dan Karin memegang lengan kekar Naruto yang tidak dipasangi Infus. Lalu mereka dikagetkan dengan pergerakan jari tangan Naruto. Kemudian perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Na-naruko, Ka-karin-_nee_" suaranya hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi kedua kakaknya itu tentu saja masih bisa mendengarnya. Karin langsung memeluk Naruto. Dia khawatir, sangat khawatir malah jika Naruto tidak tertolong.

Setelah Karin melepas pelukannya kini giliran Naruko yang memeluknya erat. Sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa membalas pelukan kedua kakaknya karena tangannya masih kaku.

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Naruko memberi isyarat kepada teman-teman Naruto terutama Sakura untuk mendekat. Sakura menangis melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang baru tadi siang membuatnya bahagia sekarang terbaring lemah.

Ketik teman-temannya mendekat, Naruto tampak mengerenyitkan dahinya. Tampak berpikir

"Kalian, siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang kecil tapi tetap terdengar oleh teman-temannya. Semua yang disana tersentak kaget. Terutama teman-teman Naruto. Sakura dengan keadaan mata sembab karena menangis berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto untuk menanyakan apa maksud kekasihnya itu. Tapi justru kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya membuat hatinya seakan disambar petir berkekuatan sangat tinggi.

"Kau…"

"…siapa?"

DEG

**TBC**

* * *

Hallo minna-sa.. hehehhe maaf ya saya hiatus selama satu bulan lebih karena persiapan ikut OSN tingkat kabupaten .Sebenarnya seminggu lalu udah mau di update tapi karena tugas yang benar-benar menumpuk membuat semuanya tertnunda. Sekali lagi gomenasai minna-san.

Disini saya bingung nama ayahnya Gaara siapa. nama Akira terlintas begitu di kepala saya. Saya bikin aja namanya jadi Akira. Hehehehe

Ya sudah sekarang saatnya balas-balas review

**celanadalammulepas : **hehehe maaf. sekarang udah diperbaiki.. Arigatou reviewnya.

**Ade L Kazt : **ini kelanjutannya maaf kelamaan. Arigatou reviewnya.

**Namikaze Haruno : **wah emang segitu sedihnya ya ini fic? :D Arigatou reviewnya

**nona fergie : **Hehehe tebakannya salah, Saku nya gak diizinin sama orangtuanya.. hehe. Arigatou

**magenta-alleth : **hehehe ini udah dilanjut. Maaf kelamaan.. Arigatou

**Mizuka Shikitei : **Makasih sarannya Mizuki-san. saya udah perbaiki kok. heheh Arigatou :D

**Ammai Hardinata : **hehheeh fungsi flashbacknya udah dikasih tau lewat PM ya. Ini udah update. Atigatou reviewnya :D

**Gulliet : **Kira kira 6 atau 7 mungkin tapi kalau lebih gak tau juga.. Soalnya gak tentu juga updatenya.. Arigatou.. :D

**Zee : **Udah update.. Arigatou reviewnya :D

**Deidei Rinnepero13 : **hehehhe yap ini udah update. Arigatou :D

**rikka misaki : **yoo ini udah lanjut maaf kelamaan :D

**Lily Purple Lily : **Hehhehe makasih reviewnya. :D jangan lama-lama kesel sama saku nya

** .indohackz : **Arigatou reviewnya

**SakuraBloodLine : **hehhee iya entar diusahain.. :D Arigatou reviewnya :)

**Silent Reader : **arigatou .iya bakal diusahain :D

ok deh udah selesai. Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat yang udah review baik yang login maupun gak. Makasih juga buat guest yang review.. hehhe :D

Makasih juga buat para silent reader (kalau ada) yang udah baca cerita gaje ini.

Well, sekali lagi gomen atas keterlambatan updatenya ya..

Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan pada chapter ini. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.

Kritik dan saran diterima. Kritik alur juga diterima dengan alasan yang jelas.

See you next chap minna :)

RnR?


End file.
